<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clone Wars Oneshots by Chibi_Beaver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196598">Clone Wars Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Beaver/pseuds/Chibi_Beaver'>Chibi_Beaver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Annoying Siblings, Bullying, CT-6116 | Kix is So Done, Caffeine Addiction, Corpses, Darth Vader Needs a Hug, Fluff, Force Lightning (Star Wars), Gen, Grief/Mourning, Haircuts, Healing, Hiding Medical Issues, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nightmares, dream - Freeform, i love the clones, oneshots, sometimes, wholesome content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Beaver/pseuds/Chibi_Beaver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I write a lot of oneshots so any future clone wars oneshots will be in this mega fic </p><p>Will be updated when I get inspired to write a oneshot (Suggestions are welcome)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CT-21-0408 | Echo &amp; CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 &amp; Bo-Katan Kryze, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 &amp; CT-6116 | Kix, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CT-5597 | Jesse &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-5597 | Jesse &amp; CT-6116 | Kix, CT-6116 | Kix &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-6116 | Kix &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Hardcase &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Hardcase &amp; CT-5597 | Jesse, Hardcase &amp; CT-6116 | Kix, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano (One-sided), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rex Has a Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the siege of Mandalore, Rex gets his first good night's sleep but a long-dead brother haunts his dreams. </p>
<p>(Everything is pushed back by a few hours in the timeline to give Rex his sleep lol) Additionally, some minor changes were made but other than, canon-compliant)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex had been trying to get a good night's sleep. It was the first full night that he would get to sleep since the Seige of Mandalore. Maul had finally been captured and now all that was left was the long ride back to Coruscant. He had also been hearing that Obi-Wan was engaging Grievous. Finally, the war had been ending but what next? Rex and all his brothers were bred specifically for war. Rex tried to shake those thoughts from his head as he drifted off to sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Fives. </em>
</p>
<p>Rex knew he had to be dreaming. Fives had died long ago in his arms. But this time, Fives was alive. Rex's dream had transported him to the dark and dingy bathroom at 79's. Rex knew that's where Fives met up with Kix, who was still missing in action. But instead of Kix, it was him meeting with Fives. Fives had been paranoid, constantly looking over his shoulder. He knew he was a wanted man. </p>
<p>"So, I guess the 501st is back on Coruscant?" Fives drawled. Rex didn't turn around nor did he realize it was Fives speaking. All his brothers had the same voice.  </p>
<p>"Oh yea, we just got back from Ringo Vinda" Rex said, he turned for a minute but continued "the strangest thing happened out there." </p>
<p>"I know" Fives said as he took off the hat he had used to disguise himself. Rex immediately knew it was Fives. His tattoo of a 5 gave it away. Dream Rex didn't recognize him at first with his newly shaven head but in his brain, he knew that was Fives right away based on his own real memories of Fives' death. </p>
<p>"Fives?" Dream Rex said questioningly but knowingly at the same time as he took a step back. </p>
<p>"Whoa, what's going on?" Dream Rex asked. "I heard you tried to assassinate the Chancellor, and that you have the same virus that killed Tup. how have you not been caught? Is everything okay?" Rex said as he was going a parsec a minute. </p>
<p>"Look, I don't have much time but there's a massive plot to destroy the Jedi! I have proof of it and that the Chancellor is in on it! He told me in the medical bay! I'm being framed, the Chancellor tried to kill me! You must tell General Skywalker!"</p>
<p>"Fives, where's the proof?" </p>
<p>"It's in here" Fives said as he pointed to his temple, he was clearly exhausted as he said "It's all in here. Organic chips built into our genetic code to make us do anything someone wants" His paranoid fervor returned as he pieced together what he was saying "even destroy the Jedi! That's why Tup killed master Tiplar! His chip was activated. Once I removed his chip he was acting normally right before he-" Fives paused from his rambling when he thought of Tup's death. "Before he died" Fives said, finishing his sentence. </p>
<p>"Fives?" Rex reassuringly asked before Fives turned his head. Rex wasn't force-sensitive but somehow he could feel the fear radiating from Fives' very being. </p>
<p>"He's here" Fives said, pure terror in his eyes and expression. </p>
<p>"Who's here?" Rex asked. </p>
<p>"Him, it's the ringleader of it all, the Chanc-" Fives said before being interrupted. Before Dream Rex could say anything else he saw a hooded figure push a red lightsaber through Fives' chest, killing him instantly. Dream Rex fell to the ground and yelled "<strong>NOOOOO!</strong>" before he shot up out of his bunk. </p>
<hr/>
<p>When Rex woke up, he was drenched in a cold sweat and was breathing heavily. He noticed some of his brothers had already awoken and left their bunks. Probably to check on Maul and to go to the mess hall. Rex composed himself as he went to get a shower. He had sweat through his blacks and needed to clean up. Every clone had a spare set of blacks anyways. Rex composed himself before he headed up to the bridge where he saw Ahsoka looking out into space. The relief of catching Maul was still present in the air, in, Rex, his troops, and Ahsoka.</p>
<p>Ahsoka appeared to be reflecting when Rex asked "something on your mind?" </p>
<p>"As a Jedi, we were trained to be keepers of the peace, not soldiers. But all I've been since I was a padawan is a soldier" Ahsoka replied. Rex was a good friend and a trusted confidant. Ahsoka appeared displeased with having been a soldier rather than as a peacekeeper. This took Rex by surprise because he thought Ahsoka loved being on the frontlines with General Skywalker. </p>
<p>"Well, I've known no other way. Gives us clones a mixed feeling about the war. Many people wish it never happened. But without it, we clones wouldn't exist" Rex replied after giving Ahsoka's words some thought. Rex didn't like the thought of possibly having not existed, it wasn't something he could imagine. </p>
<p>"Well, then perhaps some good has come from all of it. The Republic couldn't have asked for better soldiers, nor I a better friend" Ahsoka said, fondly remembering the times she and Rex shared on the battlefield. They had bonded quite a bit from Christophsis to now. </p>
<p>Rex smiled as Ahsoka gave a salute. Rex saluted back before the conversation was interrupted. Damn being a commander, Rex thought. Rex had been making plans for a while to get his inhibitor chip removed. He assumed he had it based on what Fives said before his actual death. </p>
<p>"Commander Rex, the latest briefing has come in" a clone said as Rex turned to face him. Rex turned back to Ahsoka and asked "Want to have a look? It might have an update on General Kenobi's efforts." </p>
<p>"You go. I'm sure it's more good news" Ahsoka said, deciding to stay on the bridge. As Rex left, Ahsoka began to have powerful force visions of her former master.</p>
<hr/>
<p>As Rex entered the other room, he turned on the holoprojector. On it, appeared a hooded figure. The same one that he had seen in his dream and that had killed Fives. Something shifted in Rex as the figure began to speak. </p>
<p><em>"Commander Rex, the time has come. <strong>Execute order 66.</strong>"</em>  </p>
<p>Rex didn't even recognize his own voice as he replied "yes, Lord Sidious" as if he knew who Lord Sidious was this whole time. For a time, Rex was able to fight his brain was telling him. He recognized his voice as he said "Find him, <em>Fives. </em>Find him <strong>Fives</strong>!" before his programming took him over. How ironic for a human to have programming.</p>
<p>Everything after was a blur until he had woke up on an operating table in the med bay where he shot down his brothers who were shooting at their former commander, his best friend. The one who had just saved him from whatever fate awaited his brothers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Personal Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jedi business wasn't the only reason Obi-Wan had come to Mandalore... </p><p>(takes place around Season2 Episode 12: The Mandalore Plot)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short Obitine fluff :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had still been nighttime when Obi-Wan and Satine returned from Concordia. It was quite a shock to find out that Governor Vizsla was a not only member of Death Watch but also their leader. </p><p>"May I show you to your quarters?" The Duchess asked the Jedi master. </p><p>"Yes your highness, that would be excellent" Obi-Wan politely replied. </p><p>As they walked through the palace, the Duchess breaks the silence that is growing more and more awkward by the minute. "Master Jedi, perhaps you can shed some light on how peacekeepers find themselves fighting battles throughout the galaxy."</p><p>Obi-Wan knew Satine was a staunch pacifist and how he told her many years ago that the Jedi were meant to keep the peace, not fight wars. He knew she would ask him such a question</p><p>"I'm not sure I have an answer my dear" Obi-Wan said. </p><p>"Surely being on the Jedi council ensures you are privy to such info as to why the Jedi got involved in this war in the first place."  </p><p>"Quite frankly, I do not know why we are involved in such a war" Obi-Wan said defeatedly. </p><p>"So you agree that such a war is senseless?" Satine asked.</p><p>"I believe in the Republic and its unity" Obi-Wan replied. </p><p>"I just think that this war is unnecessary. All this killing for what? You saw how war almost destroyed my planet, do you want the Jedi to be responsible for that same destruction on numerous other ones?" </p><p>Obi-Wan is silent as he gave Satine's question some thought. </p><p>"Well, here are your quarters. Let me know if you need anything" Satine said as she began for her own quarters before Obi-Wan took her hand. </p><p>"Stay?" Obi-Wan asked. His blue eyes never failed to thaw Satine's seemingly cold heart. Though his eyes looked sadder than usual. She could see that this war had emotionally drained her dear Obi-Wan. </p><p>"You don't have to, I just thought-" Obi-Wan said before being interrupted by Satine stealing a kiss from the only man she had ever wanted to be with. </p><p>When Satine pulled away, Obi-Wan was stunned but happy as he leaned in for another kiss. This time it was more than a stolen peck. This was soft, gentle, and loving, as if he had been married to her for 20 years. The couple go into Obi-Wan's temporary quarters where he sits on the bed, head in his hands. Satine runs her hands through his ginger locks, no one saying a word to each other. Satine can tell this war has brought Obi-Wan to his mental limits. </p><p>"You've seen a lot of death since this war started, haven't you?" Satine asked. </p><p>"I didn't know you were force-sensitive" Obi-Wan teased. She knew he often used dry humour to get through tough times. He always did the same thing while he and Qui-Gon were protecting her all those years ago. </p><p>"I'm not, you're just an open book" Satine replied. </p><p>"I don't want to talk about the war right now. I want to take this time as a reprieve from it all" Obi-Wan said as he looked up at Satine. Even after all this time apart, he still loved her, despite it not being the Jedi way. Damn the Jedi code, he thought. </p><p>"Fair enough, is there anything in particular that you want to talk about?" Satine asked. </p><p>"No, just stay" Obi-Wan pleaded. </p><p>"Ok, Ben" Satine said. She hadn't called him Ben in years. Obi-Wan noticed the use of his old nickname. </p><p>"Glad to see I'm still Ben" Obi-Wan teased. </p><p>"When were you not?" Satine asked as they laid down on the bed Obi-Wan would be sleeping in tonight. Obi-Wan put an arm around Satine as they stayed there, like that for as long as they could. Stolen moments were all that could be spared in these uncertain times.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Who Gets a Funeral and Who Doesn't?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fives questions the difference in the treatment of dead Jedi vs. dead clone</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Gerstein03 for this suggestion! This was very interesting to write </p>
<p>"Okay so I've always wanted to read a oneshot where after the Citadel, Fives loses his shit because the Jedi gave Piel a funeral disrespecting Echo and the other clones and the Jedi are portrayed as completely in the wrong. Ahsoka is the one who comforts him and gives him the apologies she knows are worthless" </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Piell's body is force lifted into the lava by Obi-Wan and Anakin. The impromptu funeral is a somber and quiet affair although Fives' mind is as loud as ever. Echo had been caught in an explosion just hours before and all anyone had to say was "we have to go now" and everyone left without a second thought. However, when Piell was killed, the first thing anyone did was carry his body to the lava and give him a funeral. Not a word was said about everyone else who died on this mission as if their lives didn't matter as much as the Jedi master's. Fives replayed the things Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had said about Piell:</p>
<p>"Let's take this moment to honour him." </p>
<p>"He died honourably." </p>
<p>As if Echo didn't die honourably? Where is the moment to honour Echo, or any other clone that died on this mission? They all died honourably too. Where is their moment? Don't they deserve one too? These thoughts plagued FIves for the rest of the mission. He trusted the Jedi and would be loyal to them but that didn't mean he had to agree with everything they said or did. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When everyone returned to the <em>Venator</em> class star destroyer and the ship went into hyperspace, this would be the time for where everyone would wind down after the mission. However, as Fives laid in his bunk, he looked over at the bunk Echo would normally be using and its emptiness only brought back the thoughts about how Echo's death was dealt with versus how Piell's death was dealt with. Fives gets up out of his bunk and goes to the mess hall. There's nobody there at the moment as Fives went to sit at a table. He picked at his food but he had no appetite. His thoughts wandered back to Echo's death. </p>
<p>Fives heard the door to the mess hall come open. It was Ahsoka. Ahsoka was seen as more approachable than the other Jedi, this may have been because of her age, or because she had a knack for working through other's issues with them. Obi-Wan would just tell them not to rely on their emotions and Anakin wouldn't know what to say. Most other Jedi would barely give them the time of day. After all, they're just clones.</p>
<p>Ahsoka walked in the nearly empty mess hall where she saw Fives. He looked like he was playing with his food rather than eating it. She sensed something was on his mind as she got closer. </p>
<p>"Mind if I sit?" Ahsoka asked, seeing the table was pretty much empty except for him. </p>
<p>"I don't mind" Fives replied. </p>
<p>"I sense something's on your mind, is this about Echo by chance?" Ahsoka asked. </p>
<p>Fives was silent. </p>
<p>"I can't imagine how hard losing a friend must be. I saw how close you and Echo were. You wanna talk about it?" Ahsoka asked. </p>
<p>"I just wanna know why we had a moment to honour General Piell when we didn't for Echo and every other clone who died on this mission? Didn't they die honourably too?" </p>
<p>"Of course they did" Ahsoka said in response to Fives' last question. </p>
<p>"So why didn't they get their moment of honour? Is it because their lives aren't seen as important as the Jedi's just because there are millions of us with the same DNA?" </p>
<p>Ahsoka was silent for a moment. She wasn't sure how to answer that question, this was one she'd defer to Anakin on. </p>
<p>"You know how tough this mission was, we barely had a moment to stop, we just so happened to have one when Master Piell died. I'm sorry Fives." </p>
<p>"We barely had a moment for General Piell either! Droids were closing in. There's something else, I know it!"</p>
<p>"With Master Piell we could give him a proper funeral, Echo was probably in pieces after that explosion, and the others, their bodies will probably never be recovered. We want to give proper funerals to those where it is possible" Ahsoka said, trying to say something that Fives would take as a satisfactory answer. </p>
<p>"We clones hold funerals without bodies all the time! You and General Skywalker have been to a few of them, like the one we had for Droidbait, Cutup and Hevy after the Rishi moon incident that you and General Skywalker went to despite having never even met either of them. You're just looking for an excuse to justify the actions of your superiors" Fives said accusatorily. </p>
<p>"Fives! I don't have an answer for you, We simply didn't have the time during the mission. I'm sorry we didn't give Echo his moment of honour but neither of us can change that now!" Ahsoka said, knowing no apology will calm Fives' emotion-fueled temper as he storms out of the room. </p>
<p>Ahsoka went after him, determined to help regardless. </p>
<p>"Fives!" Ahsoka called out. </p>
<p>"What do you want?!" Fives angrily called back. </p>
<p>"I want to help!" </p>
<p>"Maybe it would help if you actually gave Echo the same dignity you give dead Jedi!" Fives snapped back.</p>
<p>"Fives" Ahsoka softly said as she got closer. Fives looked down at the floor of the ship. She was surprised that Fives let her get closer with how angry he is. Though Ahsoka knew that deep down, Fives was sad. Ahsoka put a reassuring hand on his shoulder as she said "I'm sorry, Echo is gone. Nothing will bring him back. That's something you will have to accept. Though you're allowed to mourn him and you're allowed to grieve." Ahsoka doesn't have much experience with mourning, it's not a Jedi custom but she does know the clones tend to grieve those they were closest to. </p>
<p>"I just wish Echo was given the same dignity as General Piell. Both died honourably, the only difference is that one is a Jedi, the other a clone. Don't clone lives matter as much as Jedi lives?" Fives said defeatedly as he looked directly at Ahsoka, awaiting her response. </p>
<p>"Of course they do. Fives, I'm sorry. Surely you understand that the circumstances didn't allow us to take a moment to honour Echo. He will be dearly missed, that's for sure" Ahsoka said. </p>
<p>"You just don't want to admit that the Jedi won't give a moment out of their precious day to honour him because they see him as expendable. Stop lying to me! All these apologies won't change what happened. Echo's still gone and the Jedi won't acknowledge the honourable way in which he died!" Fives said before walking off. Before Ahsoka could follow him, Anakin walked into the hallway in which they were in. </p>
<p>"What's going on in here?" Anakin asked, he had overheard something but wasn't able to make it out so he decided to investigate. </p>
<p>"Nothing, Master" Ahsoka said as she looked down. As she went to walk with her master, she looked back at Fives for a brief moment. He looked back at her with sad eyes, his expression telling her everything she needed to know. He quickly looked away as he walked into a different room and Ahsoka went on her way with Anakin, keeping the details of her conversation with Fives to herself, though she did think about what Fives had said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Moments in the Life of a Clone Medic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kix hates it when people try to hide their injuries from him. Especially when they were supposed to show up to their post-mission checkup</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on a suggestion by JediKnightRubyAndClones  </p><p>"Could you do a chapter of someone comforting Kix after Hardcase's death or maybe someone hiding an injury from Kix? I love Kix cause I can relate to him xD" </p><p>Thank you so much for the suggestion! I hope you enjoy it! This was fun to write :)</p><p>(I'll write a separate one about comforting Kix after Hardcase's death, it might be slightly connected to this one)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kix would say he enjoyed working with the 501st to anyone who asked. That was only part of the truth, however. He did enjoy being with the 501st and the sense of camaraderie that existed within this unit of clones, but he did not enjoy it when his brothers hid their injuries from him, which they did more often than Kix would like. Being a medic came with enough stress as it was, but then having to determine whether someone was hiding an injury or not. Let's just say Kix deserved an award for it.  </p>
<hr/><p>Rex got thrown around a lot during missions with the general and the commander. More often than what was healthy Kix thought, if being thrown around was healthy. After this particular mission, Rex had been walking on a slight limp as he went to his office to do paperwork, as was expected of a clone captain. Rex was pretty good for reporting for his checkup after each mission but this time he didn't. This struck Kix as odd so he decided to go to Rex's office to see what the matter was. Kix knocked to the door. </p><p>"What is it?" Rex asked from inside the office. </p><p>"I need to talk to you" Kix said. </p><p>Rex opens his door to let Kix in as he sits in the chair across from Rex's desk. Rex sits behind the desk. Kix notices more limping. </p><p>"Everything alright?" Kix asked as he raised his eyebrow. </p><p>"Yea, what did you want to talk to me about?" Rex asked, seemingly clueless about not showing up to his required checkup after the mission he had just returned from. </p><p>"You didn't show up to your checkup, I was wondering why or if anything was going on" Kix said. </p><p>"No, but I'm fine" Rex replied. </p><p>"So when do you plan to show up for your checkup?' </p><p>Checkups weren't GAR regulations but Kix liked to keep a close watch on his brothers' health. </p><p>"No need" Rex said. </p><p>"I noticed some limping, did you get thrown around by The General and Commander Tano again?' </p><p>"Maybe" Rex said, flustered. </p><p>"I just wanna make sure you aren't too banged up." </p><p>"I guess my leg hurts a little but Anakin and Ahsoka used the force to land me with not too much of a bang" Rex said. </p><p>"But you're clearly limping, can you please let me check it out anyways?" Kix asks. </p><p>"Fine, since I know you won't stop bugging me until I let you" Rex groaned as he took his armour off and showed his leg to Kix. He is pretty bruised up, explaining the limping. </p><p>"Jeez were you thrown off a 10 storey building?" Kix exaggerated.</p><p>"Yea" Rex said, decidedly not exaggerating. </p><p>"Uh, lemme get you an ice pack and you need to talk to Commander Tano about throwing you around less often" Kix said as he ran to the med bay. </p><p>A clone medic's best friend is an ice pack. They were easy to transport, and if stored properly, were always ready. Kix ran back to Rex's office and knocked again. Rex let him in without incident this time as Kix gave him the ice pack. </p><p>"That should help it heal a little faster. I also brought this" Kix said as he shown some bandages and some clips. He wrapped it around the cold ice pack to keep it in place while Rex worked. </p><p>"If it gets too cold just remove it and comm me to fix it back up if you can't do it yourself" Kix said before leaving. </p><p>"Thanks, Kix" Rex said.</p>
<hr/><p>After the citadel mission, Fives walked into the barracks rather quickly, without giving Kix time to examine him for injuries. Kix became suspicious of the ARC trooper. Fives was often getting into trouble so injuries were inevitable with him. </p><p>"Fives?" Kix asked. </p><p>"Go away!" Fives replied. </p><p>"Fives, I know you're in there. I just want to do my routine check" Kix replied. </p><p>"Fives isn't here" Fives said. Despite every clone having the same voice, Kix knew it was Fives rather than any other clone. </p><p>"Fives, I know it's you, c'mon."</p><p>"Everything's fine. No need for concern" Fives said. </p><p>Anytime a clone says there is no need for concern, there's usually a need for concern. </p><p>"If everything is fine, then you wouldn't be resisting a checkup" Kix said. </p><p>Fives stayed quiet. "Fives c'mon" Kix said as he got closer to Fives' bunk. </p><p>"No" Fives said. </p><p>"You're hiding an injury aren't you?" Kix said with his hands on his hips. </p><p>"Fine but promise you won't freak out" Fives asked. Gross injuries were a frequent part of Kix's job so there wasn't much that grossed him out anymore.  </p><p>"I won't freak out" Kix replied as he led Fives to the medbay but Fives kept his hand onto his other arm.</p><p>Fives removed his hand from his arm to reveal a small piece of exploded shuttle that had wedged itself in Fives' arm. He was the closest person to the explosion besides Echo. </p><p>"Fives this could get infected, why did you hide this from me!" Kix scolded. </p><p>"You said you wouldn't freak out!" </p><p>"I'm not freaking out. You just need to learn to take better precautions for things like this because having an infected wound is a lot worse than getting something removed from a wound." Kix said as he put some clothes and grabbed an instrument meant for taking small but not too small things out of wounds. </p><p>"It will only hurt for a minute" Kix said as he carefully removed the bit of debris from Fives' arm. </p><p>Fives screws up his face while Kix is removing it but once it's gone, Kix bandages up the wound. </p><p>"All better. That wasn't so hard was it?" Kix said while giving Fives a scolding look. </p><p>"I mean it was" Fives said while rolling his eyes and to get around Kix's question. </p><p>"Well refusing to get a checkup or hiding injuries like these makes things harder for both you and me so please don't do it again." Kix asked. </p><p>"No promises" Fives said with a smirk as he left the medbay.  </p>
<hr/><p>Hardcase got injured often. Kix would blame his lack of carefulness, Hardcase would blame his "need for a good time." Although after this mission, Hardcase immediately went to get some sleep. It's not uncommon for clones to want to get some sleep after a mission but this struck Kix as odd because Hardcase seems to have an infinite stash of energy no matter how much or how little he did. Kix was convinced Hardcase simply didn't sleep. He had never seen Hardcase asleep, ever and Hardcase had been with the 501st a while. He was no shiny. </p><p>Kix shook Hardcase awake. </p><p>Wake up Hardcase, it's time to shoot up the droids" Kix said in a soothing voice. </p><p>"Droids? Where?" Hardcase said as he woke up. </p><p>"Nowhere, I just wanted to chat" Kix said. </p><p>"Ok" Hardcase said as he sat up and made room for Kix to sit on his bunk. The shuffle looked painful. Hardcase had a pretty hard fall during their last mission. He got up to blast more droids but Kix wants to make sure it's nothing severe. However, Hardcase has given him a hard time because he keeps avoiding his checkups. </p><p>"Everything okay?" Kix asked.</p><p>"Yea" Hardcase said confidently. </p><p>"Are you sure, you looked kinda in pain when you sat up." </p><p>"Nah, totally fine" Hardcase bluffed. </p><p>Kix knew Hardcase was lying. </p><p>"When should I expect you at your checkup then?" Kix asked. </p><p>"So you didn't want to talk about blasting droids?" Hardcase said with a sad expression on his face. </p><p>"Why wouldn't I? My tattoo literally says "a good droid is a dead one." Kix says with a chuckle. Hardcase also laughs at that remark.</p><p>"Ok but that's not why you're here right now" Hardcase says, revising his last observation. </p><p>"Ok you got me, I need you to come to your checkups" Kix said. </p><p>"But I don't wanna!" Hardcase groaned like a child who didn't get what they wanted. </p><p>"I know but you need to. If everything is fine, it'll be a quick check over. Five minutes at most" Kix said.</p><p>"Fine" Hardcase groaned as he followed Kix to the medbay. </p><p> </p><p>Kix immediately noticed Hardcase's back was bad. He unzipped the blacks to investigate. Once he gets to his tailbone, the bruising shows itself. </p><p>"There's the problem" Kix said. "I had to deal with a bruise on Rex not too long ago" Kix said as he prepared the ice pack. </p><p>"Rex got thrown around again too" Hardcase said. </p><p>"Of course he did. I told him to talk to her about it but I assume he didn't?"</p><p>"Probably not." </p><p>"Well at least this time he showed up for his checkup, unlike you" Kix cheekily said. </p><p>"Touché" </p><p>"Lay on your stomach please" Kix requested. Hardcase complied. </p><p>"I'll leave this here for a bit and I'll be back, If it's still not better it'll be a bacta patch next. You'll be able to go back to sleep soon enough. Unless you were sleeping to get out of your checkup." Kix said with an eyebrow raised. </p><p>"Okay you got me" Hardcase surrendered. </p><p>"Knew it" Kix said as he left the room to track down more brothers who are probably hiding injuries.</p>
<hr/><p>Kix's best friend in the entire 501st was definitely Jesse. They came to the 501st around the same time but Jesse hated going to the medbay. Kix could understand this. Medbays suck, they smell of bacta if they don't smell of blood, and the sterile whiteness can get hard on the eyes after a while, let alone all the rules and restrictions. Their most recent mission was particularly tough on the legion, many casualties of people Kix couldn't save. Kix hates when he can't save someone. </p><p>Jesse had twisted his ankle during a mission and said he was fine. Although Kix had his doubts. Jesse has hidden injuries before and on many occasions. The only people who hide injuries as much as Jesse are Fives and Hardcase. </p><p>"Jesse! This is not okay" Kix protested as he notices swelling on Jesse's ankle after they return and the increase in limping. Kix deemed him fine to go on with the mission but said he would check in periodically. </p><p>"Kix I'm fine!" Jesse said. </p><p>"No, you're not. It's the bacta pads for you" Kix said, practically dragging Jesse to the medbay.  </p><p>Jesse's ankle was elevated as Kix applied the bacta. </p><p>"Ugh I hate bacta" Jesse complains. </p><p>"I know but it will help I promise" Kix tries to say reassuringly. </p><p>"That doesn't change the fact that I hate bacta" Jesse replies. </p><p>"I know but you'll feel better" Kix said with a smile. Jesse can't help but smile back and tolerate the bacta his friend has given him. </p><p>"Keep your ankle up, I'll check on you in a few hours" Kix said. </p><p>"Can I get special best friend privileges, aka you hang out with me" Jesse asked innocently. </p><p>"As much as I wanna hang out I have other brothers to treat" Kix said as he started to leave the curtained off area.  </p><p>"But I'll miss you" Jesse said with the same innocent expression.</p><p>"I'll be back as soon as possible, ok?" Kix said, trying to compromise. </p><p>"Yay" Jesse said as he tolerated the bacta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I Just Want to Save Everyone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Hardcase's death, Kix feels bad about not being able to save everyone who died on Umbara, especially Hardcase</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on a suggestion by JediKnightRubyAndClones: </p>
<p>"Could you do a chapter of someone comforting Kix after Hardcase's death or maybe someone hiding an injury from Kix? I love Kix cause I can relate to him xD" </p>
<p>This is the part of the suggestion about comforting Kix. There's at least 1 reference to chapter 4 so it might be helpful to read that chapter though it's not required</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Umbara was a tough mission on everyone. There were many casualties and Kix often had to leave the wounded to die which he didn't like very much. It weighed heavily on him but the loss of Hardcase seemed to weigh even heavier. </p>
<p>There was no time to grieve during the mission. General Krell treated the 501st as if they were droids and it seemed they were constantly on the field. When they weren't on the field they were being forced to deal with brothers who had "gone rogue" by criticizing the mission choices of General Krell. At least when General Skywalker did stupid things he was on the frontlines rather than watching from a safe distance. </p>
<p>Hardcase had been one of these "rogue" brothers. He, Fives, and Jesse decided to go against Krell's plan and go for a Skywalker inspired plan that worked much better than Krell's plan that ended up causing unnecessary fatalities. Hardcase's death had hit everyone hard. He was a source of joy when times seemed bleak. His energy was unmatched by anyone else in the legion. When Kix looked up at Hardcase's empty bunk, Hardcase slept on the top bunk across from Jesse's bunk. That's when it hit him that Hardcase was truly gone. Although Hardcase didn't sleep most of the time anyway, he was always in his bunk once everyone had gone to bed. </p>
<p>Kix tried to go back to sleep but it was no use. Every time he had fallen back to sleep, Hardcase found his way into Kix's nightmares. </p>
<hr/>
<p>The first one involved the Umbaran battlefield when they found out that Krell had sent the 212th after them and the 501st after the 212th. It was a horrifying scene. However, instead of the 212th, it was half of the 501st against the other in his dream. When he took off the helmet of the other half's leader, it was Hardcase underneath, dying. </p>
<p>"Hardcase?" Kix asked. </p>
<p>"Who sent you?" Rex said as he walked up to him. </p>
<p>"General Krell. He said the Umbarans stole our armour and were wearing it. Funny right?" Hardcase coughed as he finished his sentence, "but, it was you" Hardcase said as he died. </p>
<p>"Hardcase!" Kix said, shaking him, but it was no use. He was dead. Another brother he couldn't save. </p>
<hr/>
<p>The next one involved Kix in the darkened fields of Umbara. All around him were the dead bodies of the 501st. If he looked out even further, the 212th, the 104th, the Coruscant Guard, the 327th were also there. As were every other clone. Dream Kix fell to his knees at the sight. He then tried to rouse his brothers to no avail. </p>
<p>"No, it can't be" Kix said as he heard Krell's voice in his ears. </p>
<p>"CT-6116! Do you have a defect in your programming? You couldn't save any of the clones in this legion. They're all dead because of your failure!" </p>
<p>Kix knew Krell did not care about saving clones but the words still hurt. He knelt over Hardcase who was between Fives and Jesse when suddenly Hardcase popped up. </p>
<p>"Where were you?" Hardcase asked. </p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>"Where were you when we were all killed?" Hardcase asked as he fell back down to the ground.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Nightmare after nightmare Kix woke up from. Kix decided to stay awake at this point. He knew it wasn't healthy advice but sometimes Kix didn't follow his own advice. He sat in the dark with his GAR grade blanket bunched up, trying to get comfortable. He ends up thinking of all the times Hardcase would hide injuries from him, like the time he had hurt his back and didn't show up for his checkup. Hardcase really thought Kix wanted to talk about blasting droids. Thinking of the good (but stress-inducing) times made Kix smile but also created a pit of hurt in his heart, knowing that those times with Hardcase would never happen again. Fives and Jesse causing stress but being good-natured just weren't the same. </p>
<p>Kix accidentally let out a small whimper which he hoped no one had heard. He was wrong. </p>
<p>Jesse slept on the top bunk above Kix and had woken up in the middle of the night too. Hardcase's death had affected everyone in the battalion since he was friends with just about everyone.  Jesse was there when it happened but he and Fives couldn't save him. Jesse heard some sound from Kix. He wasn't sure what it was but climbed down to see what was going on. </p>
<p>Kix and Jesse are best friends, just like Fives and Echo were. As Jesse climbs down from his bunk, he notices Kix is awake. </p>
<p>"Everything alright?" Jesse asked. </p>
<p>Kix wasn't expecting anyone else to be awake. As the war waged on, sleep became more of a luxury.  </p>
<p>"Yea" Kix said. </p>
<p>"Now if I were to say that, that wouldn't fly" Jesse said with a smirk as he invited himself to sit on the edge of Kix's bunk before continuing "I think if I said that while hiding an injury, you would say something like "are you sure" or "No you're not", am I right?" </p>
<p>Kix knew Jesse was right but would not admit it. Instead, he remained silent before asking "why are you even awake?" </p>
<p>"Couldn't sleep, what about you?" </p>
<p>"Couldn't sleep either" Kix said, this was only part of the truth. </p>
<p>"If this is about Hardcase themed nightmares, I get them too. That's why I'm awake too." </p>
<p>"What happened in yours?" Kix asked. </p>
<p>"It was while me, Fives and Hardcase were blowing up the supply ship.  Hardcase had sacrificed himself and while we were escaping but instead of how it actually went, Hardcase's voice was echoing in my head, saying stuff like "why didn't you come back to save me?" and the explosion threw a battered up Hardcase into mine and Fives' view." </p>
<p>"That's pretty scary" Kix said. "Kinda makes me feel like mine wasn't scary enough" Kix said with a sad chuckle. </p>
<p>"Nonsense, what was yours about?" Jesse asked. </p>
<p>"Mine was during the point in Umbara where Krell sent us after the 212th and the 212th after the 501st but instead of the 212th, it was half of the 501st against the other. It was weird. Anyways, Hardcase was the other half's leader and died as he told me that Krell sent them after us. I had another one where every single clone in the entire grand army was dead except me and Krell was telling me how I was a failure because I couldn't save anyone. Though we both know Krell wouldn't have any concern for a clone." </p>
<p>"I know how that would be traumatizing on you" Jesse said. </p>
<p>"I just wish I could've saved everyone, including Hardcase" Kix said. </p>
<p>"I know, but you wouldn't have been able to save Hardcase without killing yourself too" Jesse said as he put a reassuring hand on Kix's shoulder. </p>
<p>"That doesn't mean I don't feel bad. I wish I stood up for myself against that monster of a general and went with you." </p>
<p>"I know, but sometimes there are people you can't save. Hardcase sacrificed himself for the greater good. So we could fight another day and we can do just that" Jesse said. </p>
<p>"Though I'll miss Hardcase trying to hide his injuries. I could always pretend I'm gonna chat about blasting droids and he'd be clueless despite having not shown up to his post-mission checkup." Kix said with a chuckle.  </p>
<p>"Remember, it's not an injury if he had fun getting it" Jesse said with laughter. This made Kix laugh too because Hardcase has used an excuse similar to that before until he realized it wouldn't work on Kix. </p>
<p>The two men ended up staying up the rest of the night talking of all the good times they had with Hardcase, trying to mask the piece of the 501st's collective heart that Hardcase took with him when he sacrificed himself for the greater good. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tup's Majestic Mane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tup wants to change up his hairstyle a bit</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on a suggestion by JediKnightRubyAndClones </p>
<p>"AWWW! Be right back...I'm crying! This is exactly how I wanted it! :) Here is a few more suggestions if you want somethings to do :) :</p>
<p>-Tup does something with his hair<br/>-Rex gets pranked by Fives and Echo<br/>-The general walks in on the their prayer circle for their fallen brothers<br/>-Hardcase annoys everyone</p>
<p>:) you don't have to do anyone of them. Just a few ideas. I also have a prompts list somewhere on my works if you ever need one :D"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tup was checking himself out in the mirror in the 501st barracks. He was pretty sure the mirror was not designed for this purpose but he's seen Kix, Rex and Fives, among others use it to check themselves out. Jesse came to join him. </p>
<p>"So are we checking ourselves out today?" Jesse asked as he and Tup shared the mirror. </p>
<p>"I was thinking of doing something with my hair. It's getting longer and I'm kinda tired of the man bun thing" Tup said. </p>
<p>"Oh so you're looking for something to do with your hair" Jesse observed. </p>
<p>"Yes but I don't want the standard hairstyle or to be bald, no offense Jesse" Tup said, noticing Jesse was bald. </p>
<p>"None taken, I'm sure the others can help, I'm not exactly well versed in hairstyles" Jesse said as he took Tup to find some other, less bald clones. He came across Fives, Hardcase, and Rex in the mess hall.</p>
<p>"Tup's in a conundrum" Jesse announces, much to Tup's embarrassment as he takes out his bun. </p>
<p>"I don't think I've ever seen you not have a bun in your hair" Fives said, intrigued. </p>
<p>"What's the problem Tup?" Rex asked. </p>
<p>"I want to try something new with my hair. I don't want the standard style but I don't want to be bald either" Tup said as he scratched his head. </p>
<p>"You could pull a Gree, he has two strips of hair dyed red" Rex said. </p>
<p>"I don't want to dye my hair nor do I want to lose a lot of length." Tup says as he runs his fingers through his hair. </p>
<p>"What's wrong with keeping it the way it is?" Hardcase asked as he played with Tup's hair. </p>
<p>"I don't know"</p>
<p>"Maybe curl your hair?" Rex said. </p>
<p>"I don't know what it's called but I see some humans have curly hair on top" Fives said. </p>
<p>"We need to take you to the salon" Fives continued. </p>
<p>"Question, where can we find a salon?" Rex asked. </p>
<p>"I know a place" Fives said with a smirk. </p>
<p>Usually, if Fives says he knows a place, it's sketchy at best. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fives, Hardcase, Rex, Jesse, and Tup arrive to the hair salon which for Coruscant, is surprisingly not busy. Not so bad, Tup thought as he went inside. The hairstylist was polite and ran her hands through his hair as she asks "so what would you like done today?" </p>
<p>"I'm not totally sure but I noticed there was a book of styles, can I take a quick look at it?" Tup shyly asked. </p>
<p>"Of course. With your hair you can do just about anything, especially since it looks so healthy. I'm assuming you aren't into the traditional clone hairstyle" the stylist said as she gave Tup a minute to look through the book. </p>
<p>"No, not really, though this style looks pretty cool" Tup says as he points out one. This style emphasizes the natural waves and lets them sweep over his head but shaved down on the sides. Long on top, short on the bottom. </p>
<p>"Great choice, let's get started!" The stylist said. </p>
<p>Tup saw some hair fall to the ground as she cut and shaved various pieces. He looked into the mirror as she began to part some of his hair to one side. </p>
<p>"I didn't know clone hair was this wavy" the stylist remarked as she worked on his hair. </p>
<p>"Most clones are either bald or keep their hair straighter than I do" Tup said with shy laughter. </p>
<p>"There you go, all done! Run a hand through it, see how it feels" the stylist said. </p>
<p>Tup ran his hand through his hair and liked the feel of it. He wasn't sure if it would last but it was a welcome change. He particularly played with the one strand hanging down that looked to be done intentionally. His hair was shorter than before with most of the original length on top. The sides were shaved down into a fine stubble. </p>
<p>"I like it" Tup said as he paid her in the little republic credits he has thanks to his meager GAR pay, it was just enough for haircuts and the occasional drink at 79's. </p>
<p>"Hope you have a good day" the stylist said as Tup left with the other clones. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tup returned to the barracks with his new look, something in which Fives was eager to show off to other members of the 501st. Tup was feeling more shy with all the attention drawn onto him. Kix is the first one to notice as he quickly runs his hand through Tup's hair. </p>
<p>"Nice cut!" Kix said. </p>
<p>Tup blushed as he said "thanks." </p>
<p>"How long's it gonna last?" Kix asked. </p>
<p>"Not sure yet, but it's a nice change, might be back to the bun in like 2 weeks or so" Tup joked as he and the other clone troopers take advantage of the lack of missions today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Our Commander</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nobody messes with the 501st's commander and gets away with it</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on a suggestion by VanillaChip101</p>
<p>"Omg this is so good!!!</p>
<p>Can you do one about Ahsoka and her vod? Like they defend her when someone basically points out her "problem/insecurities", idk, like a bully (XD ikr like where would the bully even come from, probably like a jedi padawan?). Or her pranking with the clones heh" </p>
<p>Thank you so much for the awesome suggestion! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka recently became Anakin's padawan. Part of that meant becoming the commander to the 501st. She was surprised by the warm welcome she had gotten from them. She had heard horror stories of other padawans whose troops can't stand them and even do everything in their power to make their lives hell. Anakin reassured her that no troops do that and that it's all rumour. Though going into a battlefield was not the hardest part of becoming a padawan. The other padawans filled that role. Although she was friends with Barriss, other padawans made fun of her for her age, claiming that she's too young despite her being 14. Curse her togruta genes making her look younger than she actually is. Even Anakin made fun of her age at first although he reminded her that not all younglings become padawans and that she should be proud of her accomplishment.</p>
<p>One day at the temple, Ahsoka was going to the archives do to some studying, on her way there, a group of padawans intentionally knocked her books out of her hands. Their leader, a black-haired human boy who was much taller than her takes her lightsaber from her belt and dangled it above her head, just high enough that she couldn't reach it. Each time she jumped he would yank it higher. Ahsoka than tried to use the force to take it back. The bully then gave it back to her as he and his group laughed at her and yelled "stupid youngling!" while walking down the hallway, leaving Ahsoka to pick up her scattered books and make her way to the archives. </p>
<p>This continued for a few weeks. Anakin could tell Ahsoka was looking sadder lately. </p>
<p>"Snips, what's got you down?" Anakin asked. </p>
<p>Damn force sensitivity, Ahsoka thought as she tried to hide the real issue from Anakin. </p>
<p>"I don't know, I'm just sad. Teen hormones I guess" Ahsoka said with a nervous chuckle. </p>
<p>"Now snips I know you better that that" Anakin said as they approached the 501st barracks. </p>
<p>"Just drop it" Ahsoka said nervously as they walked in to greet the clones. </p>
<p>"Captain Rex, a word?" Anakin said as they went to his office. </p>
<p>Ahsoka didn't do much talking, she mostly sat in the with her knees up to her chest, taking slight joy out of the chair's spinning properties. The conversation was just boring mission talk anyways, not something Ahsoka got very involved in. She didn't feel experienced enough to contribute much. She couldn't think of much else other than the almost constant bullying she endured at the temple when Anakin wasn't around.</p>
<p>"That sound good snips?" </p>
<p>Ahsoka said nothing. </p>
<p>"Snips?" </p>
<p>Ahsoka came to her senses. </p>
<p>"Yes, all good" Ahsoka said. </p>
<p>Rex raised an eyebrow at her unusual aloofness but didn't think much of it until Anakin held him back after he let Ahsoka leave. </p>
<p>"Is it just my force sensitivity or do you notice Ahsoka is not herself either?" Anakin asked his captain. </p>
<p>"I don't know much about this type of thing but yes" Rex replied. </p>
<p>"Maybe you and the 501st could help me figure out what's wrong. She won't tell me and I can tell something's really bothering her." Anakin said in a concerned tone. </p>
<p>"Yea we'll help you out" Rex said. </p>
<p>"Thank you captain" Anakin said as they left Rex's office and prepared to go on their next mission. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Abord the <em>Venator</em> class star-destroyer, Ahsoka had made her way to the mess hall when she ran into the padawan who had knocked her books out of her hands. His master and himself were joining Anakin and Ahsoka on this mission.</p>
<p>"I didn't know they let younglings onboard these ships" he taunted. </p>
<p>"Stop calling me that! I'm a padawan. Just like you!" Ahsoka replied. </p>
<p>"I'm surprised, you look like you're 8" he said as he pushed her out of the way to go in the same mess hall. </p>
<p>Ahsoka rolled her eyes and said to herself sarcastically "great." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahsoka didn't realize that Rex and Jesse had seen the whole thing. They walked into the mess hall shortly after Ahsoka did and they pretended they saw none of what happened. Rex whispered into his comm link, "anyone who can, come to the mess hall. It's important." </p>
<p>This summoned Kix, Hardcase, Fives, and Echo. Fives and Echo were the newest shinies, they were slowly assimilating to the legion and began dropping some of the formalities. They walked up to Rex and Fives asked "what's up?" He almost put captain after that but that was too formal for the 501st. </p>
<p>"Jesse and I saw that black-haired kid bully our commander" Rex said. </p>
<p>"Surely we aren't gonna let that happen!" Kix said.</p>
<p>"No, we're not. You four are going to sit at a table, we'll join you and if we see the kid go after her again, we jump in. No one walks over our commander and gets away with it" Rex said. </p>
<p>"You got that right!" Hardcase said as he lightly punched his hand with his fist, showing what will happen to any bully who messes with one of their own. </p>
<p>"Rex said we should sit down" Echo said, trying not to draw too much attention to them in the quiet mess hall and falling back into old habits. </p>
<p>"Echo we know what Rex said" Fives replied as the other 4 and Jesse went to sit at a table, as if waiting for Rex. Ahsoka sat down at a table alone as the other padawan approached her. Rex watched the situation carefully but the kid acted like there was no one else in the room. The kid noticed that Ahsoka looked sad but exploited it. </p>
<p>"What's wrong youngling? You mad that I called you a youngling?" </p>
<p>"Buzz off!" Ahsoka replied. </p>
<p>The kid tipped Ahsoka's tray of food over. This was the cue the 501st needed to go over and break it up. </p>
<p>"Knock it off kid" Jesse said. </p>
<p>"Who asked you to speak, <em>clone?" </em></p>
<p>The way that kid said clone stabbed like a knife. </p>
<p>"And it's clones that have saved yours and your master's skin various times in battle" Kix said. </p>
<p>"So what? You all look the same and what does me calling the youngling a youngling mean anything to you guys." </p>
<p>"Because the so-called youngling" Fives said, putting finger quotes around the word youngling before continuing "is our commander, you bug our commander, you bug us." Rex came over shortly after and said "Bug our commander, and we'll make sure the next time you've fallen in battle, you'll stay on the ground" Rex said menacingly. Ahsoka had never seen this side of rex before. He always seemed like a gentle giant type. Silent, shy but nice. Not menacing or cruel although that was the tone he had portrayed towards the other padawan. </p>
<p>"Fine, chill" the other kid said as he left the mess hall and the clones sat with Ahsoka. </p>
<p>"You didn't need to do that" Ahsoka said, embarrassed. </p>
<p>"Yes we did" Rex replied. </p>
<p>"But what if he tells on you and gets you guys discharged?" Ahsoka asked. </p>
<p>"We can deal with that. We did the right thing, you're not only our commander, but one of us. We stand up for every <em>vod" </em>Rex said, he didn't use Mando'a much but he did when he wanted to make a point and today was one of those days. He wanted Ahsoka to know that she's one of them. Rex was in one of the first batches of clones who were trained by Jango Fett himself, a Mandalorian, and part of their training was small phrases and vocabulary in Mando'a. It was something Jango did without the Kaminoan's knowledge. Rex doesn't know much Mando'a but enough that he can use it to make a point.</p>
<p>"Thanks, I guess" Ahsoka replied. </p>
<p>"How long has this been going on?" Jesse asked. </p>
<p>"A few weeks."</p>
<p>"A few weeks?!" Echo questioned. </p>
<p>"Ahsoka, why didn't you say anything?" Kix asked, concerned. </p>
<p>"I didn't know what to do" Ahsoka said as tears began to slip from her eyes. </p>
<p>"It's okay. Though next time come to us" Rex suggested. </p>
<p>"We'll make him pay for it!" Hardcase excitedly said. </p>
<p>"I don't want him to pay for it. I just want him to stop calling me a youngling. I hate it. People think I'm not old enough to be a padawan." </p>
<p>"Wait till he finds out every clone is like 10 or 11. You're 14, you already got a leg up on us" Fives said causing Ahsoka to giggle before looking confused. </p>
<p>"We clones age 2 years for every 1 standard year" Rex clarified. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin walked into the mess hall during this conversation. It was nice seeing Ahsoka surrounded by people who always had her back. </p>
<p>"Mind if I join?" Anakin asked. </p>
<p>"Sure!" Ahsoka said, sounding happier than in Rex's office. </p>
<p>Rex nodded towards Anakin, signalling that the plan was a success and that the mean padawan would not be bugging Ahsoka anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mando'a translation: Vod means sibling or comrade (though in this context, it's sibling/sister) </p>
<p>If I got any Mando'a wrong let me know please. It's not something I regularly use in my fics but I thought it'd be a nice touch for this one</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The 5̶0̶1̶s̶t̶ (Chaotic) Legion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fives and Echo have gotten into the habit of pranking their captain while he's busy, with Hardcase sometimes coming along to annoy them :) </p>
<p>(501st is supposed to be crossed out but Ao3 isn't liking it too much lol)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on a suggestion by JediKnightRubyAndClones:</p>
<p>"AWWW! Be right back...I'm crying! This is exactly how I wanted it! :) Here is a few more suggestions if you want somethings to do :) :</p>
<p>-Tup does something with his hair<br/>-Rex gets pranked by Fives and Echo<br/>-The general walks in on the their prayer circle for their fallen brothers<br/>-Hardcase annoys everyone</p>
<p>:) you don't have to do anyone of them. Just a few ideas. I also have a prompts list somewhere on my works if you ever need one :D" </p>
<p>I decided to combine "Rex gets pranked by Fives and Echo" and "Hardcase annoys everyone" in the same one because the 501st is such a chaotic bunch :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If anyone were to ask them just a few months ago, Fives and Echo would've said they hated each other. However, now after the Rishi Moon incident and losing all of Domino Squad except each other, they've become much closer, friends even. Being in the 501st with each other had only made them closer after everything that had been through together. </p>
<p>"C'mon Echo, now is the perfect time" Fives said, trying to get Echo to come with him. </p>
<p>"Fives, not everything is a joke" Echo groaned. </p>
<p>"C'mon, live a little" Fives replied. </p>
<p>"Fine but what are we doing?" Echo said. </p>
<p>"We are setting a little trap for captain Rex" Fives said. </p>
<p>"What?! Are you crazy! One for Jesse was fine but now this?!" Echo said, apprehensive about the Fives' schemes.  </p>
<p>"I'm not crazy, I'm a genius" Fives said with a smile as he prepared everything he needed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rex was in his office filing paperwork, unaware to what was transpiring outside his office when Echo knocked on the door. </p>
<p>"Echo? What's wrong?" </p>
<p>"Uh" Echo said, trying hard to bluff. "Hardcase puked on the floor again." Fives quietly facepalmed watching Echo try to do his part of the plan. It wouldn't have been Hardcase's first time or even second time puking on the floor but that was usually after a night at 79's.</p>
<p>"So why didn't you find Kix?" </p>
<p>"I couldn't find him, that's why I looked for you sir" Echo said. Fives gave Echo a thumbs up, signaling he at least got that part right. </p>
<p>"Fine, I'll help you find Kix, he's probably in the med bay but who knows" Rex said as they walked towards the corner that Fives had quickly hid behind. </p>
<p>Once Echo and Rex approached, Fives jumped out and pressed the button on his air horn, scaring both Echo and Rex. Fives laughs hysterically as Rex looks at Echo. </p>
<p>"It was his idea" Echo said, quickly pointing to Fives. </p>
<p>"Relax, I'm not gonna say anything but I am a bit annoyed because you knew I was busy." </p>
<p>In the background, Rex heard puking sounds. Echo turned bright red, realizing what he had bluffed may have actually just happened.</p>
<p>"DId Hardcase go to 79's last night?" Rex asked, looking particularly at Fives because Fives never turns down a trip to 79's whereas Echo doesn't always go.  </p>
<p>"Yes" Fives replied. </p>
<p>"HARDCASE I SWEAR IF THIS IS YOU AGAIN!" Rex yelled as he went to find who puked on the floor. Fives and Echo followed close behind also curious to see what was going on. </p>
<p>They find Hardcase and Jesse where Hardcase has puked on the floor.</p>
<p>"Jesse where is Kix?" Rex asked in an annoyed tone. </p>
<p>"I don't know, this literally just happened" Jesse replied with a shrug. </p>
<p>"Well go find him" Rex said as Jesse obliged. </p>
<p>Jesse quickly came back with Kix who didn't seem the least bit phased by the smell of vomit like the others were. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that night, Hardcase eavesdropped while Fives and Echo were being lectured by Rex. </p>
<p>"You both knew I was busy so there was no need to bug me like that." </p>
<p>"It wasn't my idea" Echo said defensively. </p>
<p>"I know that. But I don't care, you went along with it." </p>
<p>"I was all my fault though, I dragged him into this" Fives said, defending Echo. </p>
<p>"Either way, don't do it again" Rex said before turning on his heel and leaving the room. Hardcase walked in next and climbed up onto the top bunk with Fives before saying "I see Rex didn't like your little prank. He seems annoyed." </p>
<p>"He's probably annoyed with you too for being hungover" Fives said. </p>
<p>"Either way 79's was fun" Hardcase said as he pulled the blanket Fives was holding onto.</p>
<p>"Yea, but what was your point?" Fives asked as he pulled the blanket back, annoyed but tolerating it because that's just how Hardcase is and that it was nothing malicious. </p>
<p>"Good on ya for annoying Rex" Hardcase said with a laugh. </p>
<p>"I think you took the cake for annoying people, you annoyed Jesse, Kix, Rex, us" Echo said as he listed clones in the 501st. </p>
<p>"Ah so I did annoy you" Hardcase said with gleeful pride before saying "I'd join ya in your pranks." </p>
<p>"Really?" Fives asked. </p>
<p>"Obviously. I feel kinda insulted now that I wasn't invited" Hardcase said with a slight chuckle. </p>
<p>"Don't worry, we love pranking Rex, don't we Echo?" Fives said, nudging his friend. </p>
<p>Echo gulped as he said "Yea totally."</p>
<p>"Excellent" Fives said as the wheels in his head began to turn. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, Hardcase made his rounds around the barracks, keeping Rex busy by talking about a whole lot of nonsense while Fives and Echo prepared Rex's office. Fives loosened some of the screws in Rex's chair so that when he sat in it would tip back further than normal while Echo fiddled with his desk drawers, taking all the datapad pens. </p>
<p>Rex was trying to listen to Hardcase as he went on and on about seemingly nothing, annoying Rex but he would never turn down a conversation with one of his troops.  </p>
<p>"Hardcase, listen it was nice chatting but I really need to get to work." Rex politely said. </p>
<p>"Of course" Hardcase said as he approached Jesse and Kix, earning a groan from both of them as Rex heard Hardcase ask Kix "So, you ready for me to puke on the floor again today?" Kix looked annoyed already. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rex went to his office and passed Fives and Echo on the way there. He thought nothing of it until we went in and sat down. He tipped back, almost falling over. He noticed a screw on the floor and screwed it back on.</p>
<p>"Damn loose screws" Rex muttered as he put them back on. </p>
<p>He then went to take out his datapad when his pen was nowhere to be found. He left his office in a fury and yelled "FIVES, ECHO GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"</p>
<p>"Guess he found our handiwork" Fives said as they went up to him. </p>
<p>"Did you two not listen to a word I said?" </p>
<p>"Sorry, we were just trying to have some fun" Fives said. </p>
<p>"Well have fun elsewhere" Rex said as he stormed into his office. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Fives and Echo got back to their bunks, they noticed their blankets were gone. They frantically searched until they found Hardcase in the mess hall, trying to do improv with an annoyed Jesse who doesn't seem to understand improv, while Kix was laughing. Kix loaned Hardcase safety pins that he used as part of playing the damsel in distress to tie the blanket around him like a dress</p>
<p>"I'm not rescuing you" Jesse said with his arms crossed. </p>
<p>"C'mon, it's part of the plot" Hardcase said. </p>
<p>"There is no plot, you're making it up as you go!</p>
<p>"That's the point of improv!" Hardcase replied. </p>
<p>"Why don't you try, Kix" Jesse said noticing Kix laughing.</p>
<p>They were annoyed that Hardcase took it upon himself to steal their blankets but couldn't help but laugh at Hardcase's show despite everyone needing to be doing other things. Fives and Echo may have been the pranksters, Hardcase certainly knew how to be lovable and annoying at the same time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Aftershock of Umbara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fives talks through his Post-Umbara internal conflict with Rex</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on a suggestion by Gerstein03: </p>
<p>"I got some suggestions<br/>-Fives losing his shit for everything that happened on Umbara, including but not limited to almost being murdered for doing the right thing and either Ahsoka or Rex take your pick helping him through it<br/>-Soft War where Rex is struggling with teaching Saw and his men. Remembers what Fives and Echo told him about Domino Squad and calls Fives for advice<br/>-Post Mortis Ahsoka has a breakdown after being possessed by the Son and Fives helps make her feel better<br/>-During his time on Coruscant Fives instead of looking for Anakin and Rex decides to get off the planet. Gets in contact with Bo-Katan and joins up with her" </p>
<p>Thank you so much for the suggestions :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Umbara was tough on everyone, from loyal soldiers to those who actively criticized Krell's plans. After Umbara, Jesse and Fives grew closer, having both witnessed Hardcase's death. It was an honourable sacrifice no doubt but that didn't help ease the pain it caused the legion very much. However, that wasn't the only thing that was bothering him. </p>
<p>General Krell disgraced the title of general with the way he treated the 501st, particularly, Rex, Fives, and Jesse. Sending them after their own men and wanting to execute Fives and Jesse for heroic actions, it was despicable at best. Fives was glad Rex caught onto his antics as well. Even the 501st had started to notice the republic and their superiors becoming more and more corrupt. They supported the republic like they were bred to but not everyone is willing to blindly take orders they know are wrong. </p>
<p>Fives had gone to get his new pistol after the one Dogma took to kill Krell was sent to the Chancellor's office for analysis or something. Fives wasn't entirely sure, he just knew he never got it back after leaving Umbara. He barely paid attention to the clone officer who gave him the new weapon, he was still pissed off after Umbara, and going to get the new pistol only reminded him of it. He was glad everything ended well and that General Skywalker was lenient to them since they all could've been charged with treason.</p>
<p>After getting the new pistol and putting it in the empty holster, he decided to go talk to Rex. Rex may outrank him but Rex was more of a friend than a superior. Fives knocked on the door and Rex opened it up almost immediately.</p>
<p>"Rex, you busy?" Fives asked as he stood in the doorway of Rex's office. </p>
<p>"No, what's going on?" Rex asked. Rex had noticed that Fives wasn't himself since Umbara. As if something changed in him. It was part of Rex's duty to his men as their captain to check in on them every once in a while and Fives coming to him just made his job a whole lot easier. Rex had some paperwork to file but it could wait. </p>
<p>"Something's not sitting right with me after Umbara." </p>
<p>"That makes you and me both brother" Rex replied.</p>
<p>Fives walked into Rex's office and sat in the chair across from Rex's side of the desk and said "I keep replaying the moment where Krell threatened me by holding his lightsaber to my neck when I defended you, or when he ordered mine and Jesse's execution without a court-martial." </p>
<p>"I agree, those moments don't sit right with me either. Or when Krell sent us after our own men. He was a traitor, no doubt about it. But he's dead now and everything turned out fine" Rex replied, trying to help his brother feel better. </p>
<p>"I know that and I'm glad it did but it makes me concerned for the state of the grand army. It also pisses me off that someone could get away with this type of thing. What if Dogma didn't kill him? Or what if I didn't plead mine and Jesse's case and we were executed for helping the Republic in a way that just so happened to be against the orders of this corrupt general. Although Krell didn't get away with it, he has shown just how easy someone could." </p>
<p>"I hear ya. I don't really know what to say." </p>
<p>Fives interrupted, saying "and we could've all been tried and executed for treason had General Skywalker not have been lenient. It just pisses me off that the system we fight to uphold could be torn down so easily."  </p>
<p>"You're not alone in this. I can see where you're coming from. However, we also have a duty to uphold our system despite the personal consequences" Rex replied.</p>
<p>"I know and I will fulfill my duty, but isn't it concerning to you how easily our system was almost broken down? How easily a person with authority could undermine the republic in this war?" </p>
<p>"It is but I'm not the person to take this to. As clones, we can't do much to change the system we were bred to fight for." </p>
<p>"Oh right, because we're seen as property" Fives said with a fake smile, mocking things he heard the Kaminoan doctors say while he was a cadet. </p>
<p>"Fives" Rex asked, almost the same way that General Kenobi says General Skywalker's name when the 501st's general has done something stupid.</p>
<p>"What? It's true" Fives said with a shrug. </p>
<p>Rex simply looked down, unsure of what to say. </p>
<p>"You know it's true, don't you?" </p>
<p>Rex didn't want to be put in this situation. Fives was right, the clones were seen as objects rather than sentient beings, yet at the same time, they're considered better than droids because they're men. There's a discrepancy in that logic since the Republic sees them as objects and thus they have no citizenship, yet they're referred to as men to justify not using droids since men are seen as better than droids. </p>
<p>"I'm not confirming nor denying what you're saying. What I am saying is that don't let those views get in the way of your duty to this system, no matter how fragile it may be" Rex said, he couldn't look Fives in the eye while saying that. </p>
<p>"I support our system, I'm just pointing out ways it could be stronger" Fives says as he stood up to leave Rex's office. </p>
<p>"Oh, by the way, I picked up the new pistol that came in. That was the other reason I came in" Fives said before leaving. </p>
<p>Rex put his head into his hand as he gave more thought to what Fives had said. Fives' had become more volatile and unpredictable since losing Echo and Rex feared that Fives' growing erratic nature was going to be his friend's downfall. Rex hoped this was not the case and that Fives was not on his way towards a downward spiral, for both his and Fives' sake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Ticket Off-World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fives manages to escape the Coruscant Guard and ends up finding a group of rogue Mandalorians who may be his ticket off-world</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on a suggestion by Gerstein03</p><p>"I got some suggestions<br/>-Fives losing his shit for everything that happened on Umbara, including but not limited to almost being murdered for doing the right thing and either Ahsoka or Rex take your pick helping him through it<br/>-Soft War where Rex is struggling with teaching Saw and his men. Remembers what Fives and Echo told him about Domino Squad and calls Fives for advice<br/>-Post Mortis Ahsoka has a breakdown after being possessed by the Son and Fives helps make her feel better<br/>-During his time on Coruscant Fives instead of looking for Anakin and Rex decides to get off the planet. Gets in contact with Bo-Katan and joins up with her" </p><p>I really liked the last suggestion though I did tweak it a little because I feel like it's more in character for Fives to seek out Rex and Anakin but then try to escape the Coruscant Guard as to not be brought back to Palpatine </p><p>(School's been kicking my ass so I haven't really been writing much lately)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fives needed someone to believe him, someone influential. Kix may have believed him but there's not much a clone medic can do in the grand scheme of things, he needed someone higher up, like Rex or General Skywalker and Kix got them to meet him. Finally a sliver of luck. </p><p>Anakin and Rex walked into the abandoned warehouse as Fives tried to be careful not to reveal himself if the general brought troops. Thankfully he didn't although the general and Rex were confused about the night's events.</p><p>Anakin said, “What are we here for Fives?” while walking around in front of Rex.</p><p>“I need your help.” Fives said.</p><p>Anakin wasn’t sure where to look as he said “I know you do. We know you’re not well. It’s been rough for you these past few days.”</p><p>“I’m not crazy!” Fives exclaimed before pleading “please, please, just hear-”. He took a deep breath before finishing his sentence, “what I have to say.” Fives tries to catch his breath as Anakin says “we’re here to help you Fives, just come with us. Let us take you back to the temple.”</p><p>As Anakin is speaking, Fives begins to activate a ray shield, out of fear, possibly exaggerated by whatever drug Nala Se had injected into him before meeting with the chancellor. As Anakin finishes his sentence, the ray shield is activated, keeping himself and Rex inside the warehouse. “No!” Anakin exclaimed as he punched the "walls" of the ray shield as if it is going to anything.</p><p>Fives then comes out of his hiding spot, getting Anakin and Rex’s attention. Fives then says “I just need you to listen to me, please.”</p><p>Anakin, acknowledging that he and Rex are stuck in a ray shield angrily says “I’m not really sure we have any other choice!” as he crosses his arms in frustration. </p><p>“I was framed! Because I know the truth” Fives says as he puts his hands over his chest, referring to himself. He then frantically elaborates “the truth about a plot. A massive deception.” </p><p>“By whom?” Rex asks, firmly. He wants to believe his brother. </p><p>“Well, there’s a sinister plot in the works against the Jedi! I have proof of that! I can prove that everything I know is true beyond a shadow of a doubt!” Fives shouted.</p><p>“Show me the evidence” Anakin firmly said, arms still crossed and not happy with being in the ray shield. </p><p>“The evidence is in here. It-It’s in here.” Fives said, pointing to his temple, where his inhibitor chip once was. He takes his index finger down from his temple and says “It’s in all of us. Every clone.”</p><p>Anakin was very skeptical and made that known with his facial expression while Rex’s attention had been piqued by the revelation, being a clone himself he wanted to know what Fives was referring to.</p><p>“Organic chips built into our genetic code” Fives says as he leans against one of the boxes in exhaustion and frustration. He then describes what they’re supposed to do “to make us do whatever someone wants even kill the Jedi,” he says as he stops leaning on the box. Rex could tell Fives was very distraught by this information. He again says “it’s all in here” while pointing to where his inhibitor chip once was.</p><p>Anakin looks angry and distrusting of this ARC trooper but turns to face Rex as if he is looking for a signal from the clone captain. Anakin then says “let’s just get you some help first, then we can review everything. You’ll be okay Fives, but we’ll sort this out” Anakin says reassuringly.</p><p>Fives, having seen the look on Anakin’s face yells “<strong>you don’t believe me!</strong>”  </p><p>“Fives, we are listening to you and we do believe you. We only want to help.” Rex said.</p><p>Fives, still very paranoid based on the past few days asks “How do I know that you’re not tricking me? How do I know it won’t be a trap? The Chancellor tried to kill me, I promise you that!”</p><p>“The Chancellor?” Anakin asks in disbelief. The Chancellor had been a close friend of Anakin’s and someone who Anakin trusted, the idea that he would be involved in this plot Fives spoke of was absolutely ridiculous.</p><p>Fives began to walk around outside the ray shield and said “he’s in on this” with a frustrated tone before saying “I don’t know to what extent, but I know he orchestrated much of this. He told me in the medical bay!” Fives said as he looked at Anakin and Rex.</p><p>“He told you. When you tried to assassinate him?!” Anakin says, still in disbelief that the Chancellor would try to kill one of the clones. “You have gone too far Fives! The Chancellor is incapable of what you claim!” Anakin said sternly.</p><p>“He is!” Fives exclaimed, pleading for the general to believe him. “I swear to you! You have no idea!”</p><p>Fives had realized midway through his pleading that it was pointless. General Skywalker was firmly on the Chancellor's side and Rex would stand with the general. Rex's overt cowardice and covert cooperation was a quality Fives hated about his friend, the same thing happened on Umbara during General Krell's reign of terror on the 501st. Overtly siding with Krell until Krell sent Rex and the 501st after the 212th while on the side, knowing about Fives' plan and not stopping him when as a captain, it was his job to.</p><p>"No! Please sir! Believe me" Fives shouted. Soon after he said that, he heard something. It sounded like troops but not the General's. The Chancellor's. If Fives wants to live, he can't stay here much longer. Fives moves towards one of the many crates and begin to slink his way back into the boxes.</p><p>"Fives?" Rex questions before hearing a loud sound.</p><p>As the Coruscant guard crashes the building, Fives scurries off, not sure where to go. He finds an exit to the warehouse and he must have at least a little bit of luck today because there's an abandoned speeder bike. He quickly gets on it and starts it up. </p><p>"Hey! It works" Fives quietly says as he drives off, trying to get away from the Coruscant guard. He soon realizes why the bike was abandoned. As he is speeding down the levels of Coruscant the bike begins to have problems. It sputters and dips. Fives knows he needs to get to some safe ground before this bike gives out. The bike begins to fall apart and Fives falls onto a platform of what looks to be an abandoned mechanic shop. Fives slides open the door only to be held at gunpoint by a couple of people dressed in armour but clearly trying to hide their affiliation with their ponchos. They weren't droids but they weren't clones either. The person who seems to be their leader approaches him and removes her helmet, revealing a red-headed girl. Her hair is fairly short, only extending to around her chin in terms of length. </p><p>"Who are you and why are you here?" She asks, with her arm out, ready to use whatever weapons were in her armour. Fives could tell quickly that these were Mandalorians. Only Mandalorians had an arsenal of weapons attached to their armour like that.</p><p>"I didn't come here on purpose." Fives said, surrendering to the Mandalorians. </p><p>"So how did you get here and why did you walk in?" </p><p>"Ok, so I was escaping from the Coruscant Guard because I'm being framed for attempting to assassinate the Chancellor because I know something I'm not supposed to. Don't worry, I'm unarmed" Fives said. </p><p>"Ah, another rebel. So you walked in here to try and hide?" </p><p>"Yes, I was originally trying to find a way off this planet but my speeder broke down." </p><p>"I tell you what, join our cause and we'll get you off this planet."</p><p>"I don't think I have many other options other than death so sure" Fives says, hoping to be spared by the Mandalorians.</p><p>"Great, let him go." the redhead commands. The others oblige as they lower their weapons and Fives sits down on the empty stool. </p><p>"Who are you anyway, you're obviously a clone trooper but which one are you?"</p><p>"I'm Fives." </p><p>"Oh? I didn't know clones had names. I'm Bo-Katan Kryze."</p><p>"So what exactly is your cause anyways?" Fives asks. </p><p>"Mandalore has been occupied by Maul and he is destroying the planet, my homeworld. We weren't exactly recruiting but you do have Mandalorian genes so you might be a good addition." </p><p>"I'll be a good addition once I get some weapons and maybe some new armour. If I'm gonna be on the run, clone trooper armour isn't exactly my best option. Though, Mandalorian genes?" Fives asked, unsure of what Bo-Katan meant.</p><p>"Your source is clearly Jango Fett. He was a Mandalorian though he wasn't much more than a common mercenary. Although my faction and Fett's didn't ally, I'm sure neither faction would be okay with what is going on on Mandalore."  </p><p>Fives looks confused and Bo-Katan notes this, Fives is merely a clone and family likely wasn't that important as it is to most Mandalorians.</p><p>"I can assume you have no way of contacting the Republic?" Bo-Katan asked, changing the subject. </p><p>"Nope, I stole this armour while I was on Kamino." </p><p>"You at least know how to use a weapon right?" The other woman asks. </p><p>"This is Ursa Wren, my second in command, but you do know how to use a weapon right?" Bo-Katan asks. </p><p>"Please tell me this is a rhetorical question. I'm a clone trooper, of course I know how to use a weapon. Hell, I was an ARC trooper, I definitely can use a weapon" Fives says. </p><p>"At least he can use a weapon, unlike your sister" Ursa scoffed. </p><p>"The fuck did you just say?" Bo-Katan said as she hit the makeshift table. </p><p>"What? You know it's true" Ursa replied. </p><p>"Still, Satine was my sister and yes she was a pacifist but she's still my sister so never say that again or you're dead" Bo-Katan snarled. </p><p>"You act like she meant so much to you yet you were involved with Death Watch who were actively trying to kill her but now that she was killed by Maul she suddenly means the world to you?" </p><p>"She may have been a pacifist but she's more <em>Mando'ad </em>than Maul will ever be!" </p><p>Bo-Katan turns around to see Fives looking confused about why Ursa and Bo-Katan were fighting. </p><p>"Can you give us a minute?" Bo-Katan asked. </p><p>"Sure" Fives says as he moves away from the two girls to give them some privacy. </p><p> </p><p>"How can you trust some random clone trooper?" Ursa asked. </p><p>"I don't fully trust him but he's another number for us and he can use a weapon." </p><p>"Are you gonna explain our fight to him?" Ursa asked. </p><p>"Obviously, he needs to know our cause so we can determine if we gotta kick him out of the ship" Bo-Katan says as they motion for Fives to come over. He obliges and walks over to the two girls. </p><p>"You can come with us but the second you cause trouble, you're being dumped out of the ship right then and there, got it?" Bo-Katan asked. </p><p>"I wouldn't have it any other way" Fives replied with a smirk before the group prepares to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Fives gets on the ship and gets situated. He has no belongings other than the armour he stole. Bo-Katan soon joins him. Once Fives sees her, he asks "what were you and Ursa fighting about earlier?" </p><p>"Satine was my sister but she also used to be the Duchess of Mandalore. Mandalore's been neutral during the war because of her but she was killed by Maul. Death Watch was an organization that sought to destroy my sister's pacifist government. I was angry that she tried to erase Mandalorian culture. When Maul killed Death Watch's leader, Myself, Ursa and a group of others defected and tried to rescue Satine but failed. Since then we've been exiled from Mandalore but are working to bring Maul to justice. We need to find someone with the Republic. I helped Kenobi escape in hopes he'd help but I've still heard nothing. I've been exiled from Mandalore ever since." </p><p>"Your best bet is someone who isn't a Jedi but isn't a clone. Potentially a politician?" Fives asked.</p><p>"I already got my eye on a former Jedi, Ahsoka Tano." </p><p>"Commander Tano? I have no idea where she's at, probably on Coruscant somewhere." </p><p>"Coruscant is such a big planet and we can't stay on Coruscant long since Death Watch is technically a criminal organization although Death Watch doesn't exist anymore, that's why Ursa and I are trying to get off this planet. It'll only be a matter of time before she ends up off-world helping someone anyways. It'll be easier to track her down on a planet that's not Coruscant." </p><p>"Well the Coruscant Guard tracked me down pretty good" Fives said. </p><p>"Yea but you must have lost them somewhere along the way, probably when you snuck into my hideout" Bo-Katan says before Ursa comes aboard and they prepare to leave Coruscant. Leaving the GAR was not an easy decision and he didn't want it to get to this point but if Skywalker won't believe him, it's his only option.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm still trying to figure out Mando'a haha. I think it's fascinating and with Bo-Katan being Mandalorian, it seems to make sense for her to use some </p><p>(EDIT: I decided to start a whole fic out of this oneshot. I have reposted this chapter in there and I added a second chapter. Check it out here if you liked this oneshot!: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921638/chapters/65699680 )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Oh Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Virtual High School AU where Ahsoka can't get a moment of peace and quiet </p>
<p>(Modern setting AU too)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on a suggestion Yeetingacrossthegalaxy </p>
<p>"Can you do Ahsoka in a virtual call for school with the teacher asking her to unmute herself but her vod and Anakin in her background be yelling at each other and trying to mess with Ahsoka XD</p>
<p>Or some scenario of her in a videocall for class with her bros doing SoMeThInG.<br/>The teacher and other students be like wut the fuck is happening at her home and she'd be like ITS A SHIP HAHAHA" </p>
<p>This was really fun to write so thank you for the suggestion!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka hated having to go to school from home, especially when her brothers were home. They were always arguing about something or up to something. There was no in-between. Ahsoka had 8 am math class with her crush, Lux Bonteri. Last math class, Fives, and Hardcase absolutely humiliated her in front of Lux by yelling "Ahsoka! Clean up your crusty toenail pieces from the bathroom next time!" It was almost as if they knew Lux was in her class because during her math class was when it was worst. It didn't help matters that her teacher is a stickler for students having their cameras and mics on at all times. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahsoka joined the virtual class, she was relieved that she wasn't the first one to join. She hated the awkward silence when she was the first to join. Krell isn't exactly the best conversationalist. </p>
<p>Her heart skipped a beat when Lux joined in. How did that boy always look perfect? She didn't have much time for those thoughts before Krell started the class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Krell went into his lesson about the quadratic formula. Ahsoka could doze off and fall asleep but staring at Lux kept her awake. Ahsoka had her camera on so she had to be careful to make sure she wasn't staring too intently as to not give herself away. She was surprised her brothers hadn't started anything yet. </p>
<p>She must have jinxed himself with that thought because then it started. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The twins, Fives and Echo must be up because they were incessantly knocking at her door. Ahsoka muted her mic, hoping Krell wouldn't notice. Her brothers didn't relent in their torment of Ahsoka. </p>
<hr/>
<p>In the hallway, Anakin and Rex came across Fives and Echo. </p>
<p>"What are you two doing, you know Snips has class" Anakin said, pretending to be scolding them. </p>
<p>"It was his idea" Echo said, pointing to Fives. </p>
<p>"if you're gonna do that, do it right, sheesh. Even Rex can do it better than that." </p>
<hr/>
<p>Meanwhile, Ahsoka thought she was getting away with having her mic off until Krell began his ritual of calling on people who look like they aren't paying attention, he is preparing to call on someone when he stops for a moment.</p>
<p>"Miss Tano, I notice your mic is muted, can you turn it on?" Krell says.</p>
<p>"Lovely" Ahsoka thought as she internally rolled her eyes. Krell was planning on calling on her.</p>
<p>Ahsoka turns on her mic only for Anakin, Rex, Echo, and Fives to knock on the door with Anakin taking the lead "Snips" Anakin said, dragging out every sound.</p>
<p>"Please take your anal beads out of the bathroom next time" Fives said. He was trying to go for something that people Ahsoka's age would find totally weird yet also know what it meant.</p>
<p>"I get it if you're into that but please keep it to yourself" Rex joined in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahsoka turned red in the face and everyone laughed at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fives what fuck!" Echo yelled outside the door. </p>
<p>"Don't mess this up!" Fives yelled back. </p>
<p><br/>"Sir can I mute my mic again" Ahsoka sheepishly said. </p>
<p>"Fine Miss Tano but next time keep your brothers in check." </p>
<p>Ahsoka muted her mic but prepared to kick their asses after her class was over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Buried Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rex and Ahsoka bury the dead</p>
<p>(CW: depictions of dead bodies)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on a suggestion by JediKnightRubyAndClones </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yo! Here is a few suggestions for you! You don't have to do any if you don't want to :)<br/>1. Some stressed KixyStix<br/>2. Fives' Pranks<br/>3. Rex and Cody's Caff problem<br/>4. Ahsoka and the ARC twins pranking/annoying Rex<br/>5. Rex explaining Umbara to his Batchmates<br/>6. Some Angst 'cause I love that xD"</p>
<p>I think it's obvious from the summary that I did the angst one (sorry in advance).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The <em>Venator</em> class star destroyer had crashed into an unknown moon but Rex and Ahsoka had escaped by a thread. Rex looked upon the crash site with horror, all those brothers, gone. Ahsoka was determined to go to the surface. Rex wasn't sure what he would see on the surface. </p>
<p>Rex hesitated before getting out of the ship with Ahsoka but Ahsoka looked back at him as if she were waiting for him. Rex forced himself to get out of the ship with Ahsoka and walk towards the crash site. He already saw a pair of legs sticking out. Rex was never one to be squeamish around dead bodies but he began to feel sick. Ahsoka began to move crash pieces. </p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Rex asked. </p>
<p>"We need to give them a proper burial," Ahsoka said. </p>
<p>Rex wanted to protest but realized she was right and that Rex would have to face his dead brothers. Rex went to get a shovel before he assisted Ahsoka as he moved pieces and began burying the first corpse. Ahsoka brought over a few sticks as Rex was burying the corpse. </p>
<p>"What are these for?" Rex asked. </p>
<p>Ahsoka removed the helmet of the clone Rex was burying and placed it on the stick she just wedged into the ground. Gravemarkers. </p>
<p>They were on the moon for what must have been hours, burying the multitude of dead clones, Rex's dead brothers. It took a toll on Rex, seeing all their mangled corpses. Rex scratched his head, in doing so he ran his hand over the bandage placed where his inhibitor chip used to be, he thought of how easily he and his brothers were mind-controlled by this chip and how if he had believed Fives and convinced Anakin to do the same, all of this might have been avoided. Or even if he had acted on what Fives told him.</p>
<p>"Rex?" Ahsoka called out. </p>
<p>Rex walked over only to learn that Ahsoka had found Jesse. Rex initially backed away from Jesse's mangled corpse. He looked away for a moment as a tear fell from his eye. He dug a hole for Jesse's corpse to go in as he and Ahsoka carefully brought Jesse's corpse to it. Rex slowly and gently removed the helmet. Jesse's eyes were still open. Rex looked into them for a brief moment, wondering what went through Jesse's head as he died. Maybe he wondered where Kix was, maybe he felt relieved to reunite with his many dead brothers. Realistically, however, it was probably on killing himself and Ahsoka thanks to the inhibitor chips. Rex closed Jesse's eyes as he began to cover the body with the moon's dirt. Covering Jesse's body didn't relieve Rex's heartache. Jesse was by Rex's side for almost the entirety of the war, the two men became very close because of this. Rex stuck his shovel into the ground and held onto the handle as he crouched over Jesse's grave and broke down while Ahsoka placed Jesse's helmet on one of the sticks. Ahsoka came back behind Rex and put her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to reassure Rex. After a couple of minutes. Rex managed to get up and proceed to the next corpse. </p>
<p>It felt like hours by the time every corpse was buried, well, every corpse that could be retrieved. Some corpses were too mangled to be removed. Rex recalls one whose leg was stuck between pieces that were stuck in place no matter how hard he and Ahsoka tried removing them. Removing the corpse from that situation would likely rip the leg off. Rex didn't want to desecrate any of his brothers' corpses. For a moment, Rex and Ahsoka stood in front of the graves but Rex couldn't take it anymore, especially looking at Jesse's helmet. Rex took the shovel back to the ship while Ahsoka stayed at the graves, paying her respects before dropping one of her lightsabers and leaving the gravesite. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I made myself cry writing this ngl</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Singin' in the Shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ahsoka likes to sing in the shower but she isn't often overheard</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on a suggestion by vickyz17:<br/>"This is so great! Keep up the good writing! Can you do one where the men find Ahsoka singing? You can do whatever you want from there haha" </p>
<p>Thank you so much for the suggestion! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Long missions were not only grueling for the clones but for the commanding officers too, in particular Ahsoka. Being a teenage girl in a warzone was never fun. Anakin knew this so he often gave her a little lenience when it came to washroom time. The GAR had strict limits on how long anyone could shower but Anakin often let Ahsoka have a few extra minutes, not like anyone minded anyways. When Ahsoka was particularly moody, having those few extra minutes made a real difference in her mood, making everyone else's lives just a little easier. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This mission, in particular, had been going on for over a month. Ahsoka hated when things didn't seem to be moving forward. </p>
<p>"How long are we going to be stuck here, master" she groaned as if she were an impatient child. </p>
<p>"I'm not sure snips. Probably for at least another couple of weeks" Anakin replied. </p>
<p>"I'm gonna get a shower" Ahsoka groaned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin and Ahsoka sometimes shared the showers with the clone troopers. She didn't see it as a bad thing to do that, despite what some Jedi generals think. She was glad Anakin nor Obi-Wan were like that. She was shocked when she turned the water and it was still slightly warm. She relished in the slight warmth. Ahsoka began to wash herself. She didn't have hair like her master or the clones. She started softly singing as she did, trying her best to enjoy the limited amount of time she is allowed to use the shower. </p><hr/>
<p>Ahsoka thought she was softly singing but turns out, every clone currently nearby could hear it. Some weren't sure what it was at first. They don't exactly hear a lot of female singing voices, especially not during a mission. </p>
<p>Rex was the first one to notice the unknown sound. It was kinda relaxing so he didn't say anything about it. Soon after Rex had heard it, Fives and Jesse did too. </p>
<p>"Is it just me or do I hear what sounds like singing?" Jesse asked. </p>
<p>"It's not just you. I hear it too" Fives replied. </p>
<p>"Your ears are fine" Rex said. </p>
<p>"Maybe it's a trick, meant to distract us from our duties" Fives jokingly speculated. </p>
<p>"Not everything's a conspiracy Fives" Rex replied. </p>
<p>"Besides, we don't have anything we absolutely have to do right now, no one's trying to catch you not doing your duties" Jesse replied. </p>
<p>"Who do we know on this ship who's female?" Rex asked, changing the subject slightly to figuring out who the voice was. </p>
<p>"Commander Tano?" Jesse said. </p>
<p>"Who else? General Unduli isn't here, neither is Commander Offee" Rex said. </p>
<p>"I don't think General Tiplar or General Tiplee are here either or General Secura" Fives said. </p>
<p>"The only female I've seen this entire mission was Commander Tano" Rex said. </p>
<p>"That's probably who it is!" Jesse said, a little too loudly. </p>
<p>The singing stopped. </p>
<p>"Good job Jesse! You embarrassed her" Fives sarcastically said as he playfully punched Jesse's arm.  </p><hr/>
<p>Ahsoka overheard a few clones talking in the bunks nearby the shower. She sensed that it was likely Rex, Fives, and Jesse. Despite them all having the same face, they had different presences in the force. Fives was more chaotic, Rex was calm and stable while Jesse was somewhere in between but closer to chaotic. This was something Yoda had mentioned to her shortly after the beginning of the clone wars, right before she became Anakin's padawan. She heard not one, but two of them mention her name. She got flustered, thinking that they might have heard her singing. She thought she was being quiet enough. She quickly finished up her shower and turned off the water. She put her clothes on before leaving the showers. She walked right into Rex, Fives, and Jesse's conversation. </p>
<p>"See, I knew it was Commander Tano!" Jesse said. </p>
<p>Ahsoka immediately became embarrassed once again. </p>
<p>"No, no, it's not a bad thing, it sounded nice" Rex said, hoping to help her not feel embarrassed. </p>
<p>"Uh thanks, though I didn't think you guys could hear me" Ahsoka said with a slight chuckle. </p>
<p>"Oh we heard you" Fives teased before Jesse playfully punched his arm. </p>
<p>"Ow!" Fives said while Ahsoka laughed before walking away to find Anakin. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Caf Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rex and Cody need a little caffeine to stay awake to finish their paperwork but Kix isn't too happy about that</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on a suggestion by JediKnightRubyAndClones:<br/>"Yo! Here is a few suggestions for you! You don't have to do any if you don't want to :)<br/>1. Some stressed KixyStix<br/>2. Fives' Pranks<br/>3. Rex and Cody's Caff problem<br/>4. Ahsoka and the ARC twins pranking/annoying Rex<br/>5. Rex explaining Umbara to his Batchmates<br/>6. Some Angst 'cause I love that xD"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the leading men of their legions, Rex and Cody often had a lot of work to do, mostly paperwork while on Coruscant. This often causes many late nights for both men. Often they would take about 10-20 minutes each late night and have a cup of caf together. </p>
<p>Tonight was just one of those late nights Rex and Cody would spend doing paperwork. Around 2300, Cody walked over to the 501st barracks. As a commander, Cody had clearance to go just about anywhere, the only people with more clearance were Jedi and high ranking politicians. Cody walked past some of the clones of the 501st and went straight to Rex's office. Cody knocked on the door. </p>
<p>Rex quickly answered it. </p>
<p>"Hey Cody" Rex replied.</p>
<p>"Hey, can I come in?" Cody asked. </p>
<p>"Of course" Rex said as he prepared the caf. The mess wasn't open this late so Rex and Cody managed to get their hands on some instant caf and Rex found an abandoned caf maker one day. Both clones drank it straight away after it was poured into their cups. They didn't need any cream or sugar or anything like that. Cody quickly took a sip from the cup as the two men talked about their day. </p>
<p>"What has your legion been up to today?" Cody asked. </p>
<p>"Nothing totally crazy. I barely got any work done today because of Fives and Echo, Jesse was doing whatever Jesse does, but at least he kept Kix busy so he doesn't realize this is my 4th cup of caf today." </p>
<p>"I feel that, this is my 5th cup today. It always tastes better when someone makes it for you" Cody says. </p>
<p>"Then maybe you should let me come over sometime, it's kinda boring drinking my own or the mess caf all the time" Rex joked.</p>
<p>Someone knocked on Rex's door. Rex got up to answer it. </p>
<p>"Rex?" Kix asked. </p>
<p>"Yes?" Rex replied. </p>
<p>"So I was walking back from the medbay after Fives got yet another bruise from his and Hardcase's extreme stunts when I couldn't help but get a whiff of caf. I checked the time, 2315, that's awful late for a cup of caf. As I traced the smell, I was led to your office. So, are you drinking caf this late at night?" </p>
<p>Kix then sees Cody as well as a mug in front of Rex's datapad. </p>
<p>"Don't even try to deny it. You need sleep!" Kix said, scolding Rex. </p>
<p>"Kix, I have work and last I checked you don't outrank me" Rex replied. </p>
<p>"I'm not a captain but I am a medic. Last I checked you weren't a medic" Kix replied with a smirk. </p>
<p>Cody quietly chuckled at the events going down between Rex and Kix.</p>
<p>"Don't worry Commander, once I'm done with Rex you're next. Both of you need sleep, I can tell." </p>
<p>"Well, we are taking a break" Cody replied on Rex's behalf. </p>
<p>Kix takes a deep breath before replying "A caf break does not count as sleep. Caf also does not replace a good night's sleep" Kix said. </p>
<p>"Fine, when I get my work done, I'll get to sleep" Rex groaned. </p>
<p>"Not with the amount of caf I'm sure you've drank" Kix replied. </p>
<p>"Kix, I'll be fine" Rex said. </p>
<p>"Ok but I'm taking this until you and Cody can get your caf use in check" Kix said as he looks at the Caf machine hiding in Rex's office. </p>
<p>Cody walks up to Rex and whispers "we can go to my office to drink caf next time." </p>
<p>"I heard that! I'm getting in contact with the 212th medic too. All the medics know one another" Kix said with a smirk as he left Rex's office with the caf machine in tow. </p>
<p>"Sorry, we got busted" Rex embarrassedly said to Cody. </p>
<p>"It's all good. It was kinda entertaining not gonna lie." </p>
<p>"Of course it was to you" Rex joked as he rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>"I should probably get going and get my work done, this was fun. Let's do this again sometime" Cody joked, knowing Kix had taken away the caf machine. </p>
<p>"Haha, real funny, Cody" Rex said as Cody left and Rex got back to his paperwork.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Dooku Strikes Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ahsoka gets captured by Count Dooku during a mission, in hopes that she could give up information about an important route.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on a suggestion from R_I_S_E_U_P : </p>
<p>"This is amazing! Could you do a one shot about Ahsoka getting tortured in front of Anakin to try to get info out of him. Then the clones show up and save both of them and they joke about who killed the most droids on the way back."</p>
<p>I decided to go with writing a form of events that take place right before the citadel arc. I hope you like it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Count Dooku wanted information on an important route, the Nexus route. Just as luck would have it, A Republic base was nearby. Dooku decided to attack. </p>
<hr/>
<p>On the main ship, Admiral Yularen had just alerted Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan to incoming separatist ships. </p>
<p>"Count Dooku?" Obi-Wan asked, shocked to see the count making such a bold move. </p>
<p>"What are you waiting for Master?! Let's go get em! Anakin said as he and Ahsoka quickly rounded up the 501st.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dooku and his droid forces landed on the planet and began their assault under the guise of trying to take the base. Although that was beneficial too, Dooku had one main goal, get information on the Nexus route. He spotted Skywalker and his Padawan taking down a bunch of droids on one side and the clone troopers on the other. Dooku decided to strike the Jedi. </p>
<p>"Of course you're behind this attack" Anakin said as he ignited his lightsaber. </p>
<p>"Get out of here sleemo" Ahsoka said. </p>
<p>"Your padawan needs more discipline young Skywalker" Dooku said as their lightsabers crossed. </p>
<p>"What do you want Dooku?" Anakin asked. </p>
<p>"I know you know about the Nexus route. Give me the information and no one gets hurt" Dooku said. </p>
<p>"Never!" Ahsoka said, repeating Anakin's thoughts without realizing it. </p>
<p>Dooku force pushed Anakin out of the way and managed to swipe Ahsoka. Anakin charged after him while speaking into his comm link to Rex. </p>
<p>"Commander Tano has been taken, I repeat, Commander Tano has been taken. Send some men." </p>
<p><em>"What about the coordinates, Sir?"</em> Rex asked. </p>
<p>"I'll send them to you once I figure out where Dooku has taken the Commander" Anakin replied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, Dooku had taken Ahsoka to his ship. Anakin boarded quickly through the back door that was purposely left open.</p>
<p>"Skywalker, I didn't expect your company too. By all means, join us" Dooku said as he took a handcuffed Ahsoka to a room near the door Anakin had walked through.</p>
<p>Anakin secretly sent the coordinates to Rex who put together a group of men, led by himself to go save the Commander.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dooku had taken Ahsoka to his ship and took away her lightsabers, placing them in his belt.</p>
<p>Neither Anakin nor Ahsoka would talk. That was fine. Dooku would make them talk. He could sense Anakin's attachment to Ahsoka. </p>
<p>"I thought attachment was forbidden young Skywalker yet you came after your padawan as if you were a deranged animal."</p>
<p>"You say this as if you are so much better. You abandoned the order only to join the dark side. At least I wouldn't willingly join the dark side" Anakin replied. </p>
<p>"You will soon regret your words young Skywalker" Dooku said as he unleased force lightning on a handcuffed Ahsoka. Ahsoka screamed in pain, much to Anakin's anguish. Anakin prepared to take his lightsaber out but Dooku used the force to distract Anakin long enough to take out his own lightsaber and point it at him. </p>
<p>"Give me the information I want, and you and your padawan can go." </p>
<p>"We don't have the information you're looking for" Anakin said. </p>
<p>As if on queue, Rex, accompanied by Cody, Fives, Echo, Jesse, Kix, and Hardcase get to Anakin's location. There was another larger group of clones behind them who stayed hidden while Rex, Fives, Jesse, Kix, and Hardcase went into the room where Anakin, Ahsoka, and Dooku were.</p>
<p>"I implore you to let go of the Commander" Rex said, blaster pointed at Dooku. Every other clone nearby also had their blasters drawn.</p>
<p>"You think I'm scared of a few clone troopers?" Dooku said. </p>
<p>"No, but maybe you're scared of a large group of troopers" Rex said as a larger group stood behind the others as backup. </p>
<p>Dooku knew he was outnumbered. His droids were presumably still on the field with whatever clones were left. </p>
<p>"Your arrogance blinds you" Dooku said to the troopers. </p>
<p>"We slaughtered all the droids we came across so it's not arrogance, you're just severely outnumbered" Rex said. </p>
<p>After a minute of neither side shooting or igniting a lightsaber, Rex said "release the commander." </p>
<p>To his surprise, Dooku had planned to do so anyway. It had become clear that Anakin and Ahsoka did not have the information he was looking for. </p>
<p>Cody used his comm to talk to General Kenobi "General Kenobi, we have found Count Dooku, Commander Tano, and General Skywalker, get here quickly Sir." </p>
<p><em>"Will do, hang tight Cody"</em> Obi-Wan said before jumping on a speeder bike.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Dooku knew Kenobi was coming, he wouldn't have much more time before he becomes even more outnumbered. </p>
<p>Ahsoka used the force to get her lightsabers back as she cut her handcuffs off and walked out of the room she was being held in.</p>
<p>"I can't believe I didn't do this sooner" Ahsoka said as she ignited them, she didn't attack at this point as General Kenobi had arrived. </p>
<p>"I hope you were leaving, Count" Kenobi said with one hand on his lightsaber. </p>
<p>"Of course, you have nothing here I want" Dooku said as he used the force to push everyone out of the ship as he took his ship to fly away, escaping the clutches of justice once again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the walk back to the base, Ahsoka looked around at all the scattered droids. </p>
<p>"You weren't wrong when you said you slaughtered all the droids, did anyone keep count?" Ahsoka asked Rex. </p>
<p>Fives piped up, "I got 71!" </p>
<p>"No you didn't, I shot that last one. You just knocked it over and claimed you killed it!" Echo replied. </p>
<p>"Jokes on both of you, I took down 80!" Hardcase said with glee.</p>
<p>"And you're lucky I was there to patch you up because you almost needed it" Kix said. </p>
<p>"Pfft. Amateurs" Jesse said. </p>
<p>"Oh if you're so good, how many did you take down?" Fives asked. </p>
<p>"82" Jesse said with a smirk.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan simply shook his head at the 501st and said "I can't believe how all of you see this as some game." </p>
<p>"Eh it keeps their spirits up" Rex said with a shrug. </p>
<p>"Rex how many did you get?" Fives pestered. </p>
<p>"70" Rex replied. </p>
<p>"That's the same number Fives got" Echo teasingly said. </p>
<p>"Not true!" Fives replied.</p>
<p>Ahsoka chuckled as they continued walking back to the base.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Thankful Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin and Padmé celebrate a day of thankfulness</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this isn't one of the suggestions but Thanksgiving in my country is tomorrow and I felt inspired to write a thanksgiving themed oneshot </p>
<p>If anyone else lives in Canada, happy thanksgiving :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padmé had been hard at work preparing food. On Naboo, there was a holiday called Thankful Day. Anakin would come over to celebrate with her but this year she wanted to do something extra special. Anakin now had a padawan and a group of clones he commands and has become close with as they fought the many battles this war had brought. </p>
<p>One of the traditions associated with Thankful Day was a large feast and before eating the feast, people go around and state what they're thankful for. </p>
<p>Anakin walked into Padmé's apartment to the smell of turkey in the oven. </p>
<p>"Mmmm, it smells good in here" Anakin said as he walked in. </p>
<p>"Thanks, I'm cooking turkey" Padmé replied. </p>
<p>"Oh right! It's Thankful day on Naboo, correct?" Anakin asked as he sat down. </p>
<p>"Yea, I actually have something different planned this year" Padmé said. </p>
<p>"Oh?" Anakin asked as Padmé joined him on the couch. </p>
<p>"After we're done, I want to bring the leftovers down to the clones. I'm sure they'd appreciate a meal like this. I've already asked Ahsoka and she said they would." </p>
<p>"Wait how did you-" Anakin asked, wondering how his wife got into contact with his padawan. Padmé simply smiled her mischievous smile and Anakin didn't ask anymore. </p>
<p>Padmé walked over to Anakin for a moment and said "how was your day?" </p>
<p>"Same ol' same ol'" Anakin replied. He had just spent the day training Ahsoka. </p>
<p>Padmé walked up to Anakin but remained standing as she left a kiss on his cheek. Anakin leaned into the crook of her neck as she ran her hands through his hair. </p>
<p>Their moment was interrupted by an oven beeping. Anakin moved towards the kitchen counters as Padmé took the turkey out of the oven. Padmé began carving it, she preferred the white meat while Anakin preferred more of the dark meat. Padmé gave Anakin his plate and he began to take what he wanted out of the vegetables and stuffing she cooked. Padmé also helped herself to a glass of wine she imported from Naboo. </p>
<p>"Ani? You want some of this wine? I got it imported from Naboo. It's the best one out there!" Padmé said, raving about it.</p>
<p>"Nah, it's too sweet for my taste" Anakin replied as he began eating his food. </p>
<p>"You're not supposed to eat before I get there!" Padmé said playfully yet still being serious at the same time. </p>
<p>"Sorry m'lady" Anakin said teasingly. </p>
<p>Padmé arrived to the table next. Anakin looked down at her plate and playfully said "you're barely eating anything!" </p>
<p>"I'll be stuffed after I finish what I got on my plate!" Padmé replied before saying "what are you thankful for?" </p>
<p>Anakin thought for a moment before saying "Well for starters, you, Ahsoka. Being a Jedi, and the 501st."  </p>
<p>"That's sweet" Padmé said before saying "I'm thankful for you, my position as a Senator, my friends, and for the life I have because I know so many people are less fortunate than I have been." </p>
<p>"Can I eat now?" Anakin asked. </p>
<p>"Yes, Ani" Padmé said while softly laughing as she began to ate her food. </p>
<p>"Mmmmmm" Anakin said as he ate the food. </p>
<p>"I take it you're enjoying it?" Padmé said as she ate her food in a much more refined manner than Anakin, probably because of having been to so many fancy dinners with senators. </p>
<p>"Yea" Anakin replied as he finished his food. </p>
<p>"It's better than the Jedi cafeteria, you'd think with so many members the order would have better food. I see why Obi-Wan likes going to Dex's at least once a week" Anakin said.</p>
<p>Padmé begins to look as if she can't eat much more and she still had food on her plate. </p>
<p>"You can't tell me you're stuffed?" Anakin teased. </p>
<p>"What? Sorry I don't eat like a gundark" Padmé teased back.</p>
<p>"Gundarks aren't ogres, just carnivores" Anakin replied. </p>
<p>"Oh shut up you" Padmé teased back before getting up to package the leftovers. Anakin got up too and Padmé made him to the dishes smirking at him while he glared at her. He couldn't keep the glaring up and smiled back at her while he washed the dishes Padmé had piled up from the dinner.  </p>
<hr/>
<p>After cleaning up and packaging the leftovers, Padmé and Anakin jumped into a speeder, before they get going, Anakin commed Ahsoka. </p>
<p>"Snips, are you ready to go down to the 501st barracks, I heard you and Senator Amidala planned something for the clones?" </p>
<p>"Yea, she told you didn't she?" Ahsoka teased. </p>
<p>"Yes, you ready or not?" Anakin asked. </p>
<p>"Yes master" Ahsoka said. </p>
<p>"Ok, I'm on my way with the senator." </p>
<p>"Of course you are" Ahsoka muttered as Anakin turned off his comm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they got to the temple, Ahsoka was waiting for them. </p>
<p>"They're gonna love this" Ahsoka said as she saw the packaged leftovers in Padmé's lap. </p>
<p>"I'm glad you think so too" Padmé said as Anakin kept driving. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Rex was outside for a minute, composing himself after dealing with Echo and Fives' antics once again. Though it was usually Fives who was causing trouble and Echo getting dragged into it. He was glad the new shinies were getting comfortable but it was still a pain dealing with them plus Hardcase who often joined them. He was confused when he noticed a speeder coming towards them. To his surprise it parked right in front of the barracks. </p>
<p>"General Skywalker? Commander Tano?" Rex said. He wasn't expecting them. </p>
<p>"On Senator Amidala's home planet, it's Thankful Day and she wanted to bring some of the food associated with it to you guys" Anakin said. </p>
<p>"Wow" Rex said, shocked that someone thought of the clones, "thank you so much Senator. I'll let the boys know, come on in" Rex said as he let Anakin, Ahsoka and Padmé into the barracks. </p>
<p>"We got food!" Rex said. </p>
<p>"Senator Amidala has brought us some food" Ahsoka said. </p>
<p>The boys immediately dug into the food. </p>
<p>"Wait a minute here, this is for Thankful day so you need to say something you're thankful for." </p>
<p>"I'm thankful for these fine men right here!" Rex said. </p>
<p>"I'm thankful for good food" Hardcase said, wanting to dig into the food awaiting him.</p>
<p>"I'm thankful I became a member of this legion" Echo said. </p>
<p>"Me too!" Fives said. </p>
<p>"You copied me!" Echo said. </p>
<p>"What? We can't be thankful for the same thing?" Fives teased as he got some of the food. </p>
<p>"Uh, I'm thankful I get to help people and be a clone trooper" Kix said, trying to think of something.</p>
<p>"I'm thankful I get to crush droids on the daily!" Jesse excitedly said as he went to get the food.</p>
<p>"Snips you can have some too" Anakin said.  "Just make sure to say something you're thankful for before you do" Anakin said looking at Padmé. Padmé ignored the remark.</p>
<p>"I'm thankful I got to become a padawan" Ahsoka proudly said. Anakin simply smiled at his apprentice. </p>
<p>It's quiet for a moment before Hardcase said "this is much better than ration bars" with his mouth full.  </p>
<p>"Glad to hear it!" Padmé said. </p>
<p>"I'm going to bring the senator home, you guys enjoy that, I'll be back in a bit" Anakin said as he left with Padmé. </p>
<p>"They're totally married" Ahsoka whispered to the group containing Rex, Fives, Echo, Hardcase, Jesse, and Kix. </p>
<p>"You took the words right out of my mouth" Rex replied as he continued eating the food.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Finals Season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kix and a few other clone medic students prepare for their final exams</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oooof sorry this took so long, school has been kicking my ass so everything fanfic has slowed down and will probably be a little slow for the next month or so. I'll still post here and there but it will be slower than normal. </p>
<p>"Based on a suggestion from JediKnightRubyAndClones:<br/>Yo! Here is a few suggestions for you! You don't have to do any if you don't want to :)<br/>1. Some stressed KixyStix<br/>2. Fives' Pranks<br/>3. Rex and Cody's Caff problem<br/>4. Ahsoka and the ARC twins pranking/annoying Rex<br/>5. Rex explaining Umbara to his Batchmates"<br/>6. Some Angst 'cause I love that xD" </p>
<p>I kinda wanted to write stressed Kix because I relate lol (I kept it short because I haven't had a lot of time to write one shots haha)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kix had been hard at work. He was picked from his batch as a clone with a so-called "high aptitude for medicine" so on top of his regular cadet training, he also has additional classes in battlefield medicine and med bay medical care. Kix was preparing to head off to the library late at night with the other future medics for their final exams when Jesse stopped him. Jesse was one of his best friends and his batchmate. </p>
<p>"Where ya going?" Jesse said. </p>
<p>"Library, where have you been the past few days?" Kix teased. </p>
<p>"Woah, someone woke up on the wrong side of their sleeping pod" Jesse said. </p>
<p>"Sorry, I have medic finals tomorrow and then our final tests for becoming troopers too" Kix said. </p>
<p>"Ah, sorry. Have fun" Jesse said with a smirk, knowing that Kix wasn't going to the library for fun. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Kix met up with a few of his classmates and they began to share notes they took during their last class on their datapads. </p>
<p>"I still don't get it" one of them groaned before saying "amputating the leg still gets rid of the infection." </p>
<p>"Yea but we need to not amputate limbs unless necessary CT-2498" another clone says. </p>
<p>"Besides, the infection could've spread to other parts of the body" Kix replied. </p>
<p>"Exactly right CT-6116 and CT-5623" one of the Kaminoan teachers said, overhearing the conversation while doing her own research. "I hope you know that your curfew is in an hour and a half." </p>
<p>"Yes, we know" CT-2498 says. </p>
<p>"Good, happy studying" the teacher says as she leaves the group. </p>
<p>"Showoffs" CT-2498 mutters to the other two. </p>
<p>"We're just trying to help you, we didn't see the teacher there" Kix replied defensively. </p>
<p>"Whatever" CT-2498 says as they get back to quietly studying. </p>
<hr/>
<p>About an hour and 20 minutes later, another Kaminoan walks up to the group </p>
<p>"Excuse me but the library is closing and you need to return to your sleeping pods" he says before walking away. </p>
<p>"I guess that's our cue" CT-5623 says. </p>
<p>"Good luck on the exams guys" Kix says before walking back to his sleeping pod. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Kix returned all of his batch was asleep except Jesse. </p>
<p>"How was the study session?" Jesse said. </p>
<p>"Eh, it was a study session, what do you think? I'm surprised you aren't asleep yet considering the long necks are soon gonna come around and make us sleep" Kix said. </p>
<p>"I wanted to wait for you" Jesse said. </p>
<p>"Thanks, Jesse" Kix said as he crawled into his own sleeping pod which was right below Jesse's.</p>
<p>"Good luck on your exams tomorrow by the way" Jesse said. </p>
<p>"Thanks, good night" Kix said. </p>
<p>"Good night" Jesse said as he went to sleep, just as a Kaminoan was starting to walk up through the halls.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. She Left the Order</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin and the 501st cope with Ahsoka leaving the order</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little more angsty today because I got inspired by an angsty tik tok haha </p>
<p>I'm kinda mad canon didn't give us something about Anakin coping with Ahsoka leaving</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm sorry master, but I'm not coming back." </p>
<p>Those words cut deep into Anakin's soul as Ahsoka walked away from the Jedi temple. He knew it was no use when he desperately pleaded with her to stay but he did it anyways but her faith in the Jedi was shaken.</p>
<p>Ahsoka slowly faded from Anakin's line of sight until she was gone. Anakin stayed outside for a few minutes, hoping that somehow she'd suddenly change her mind and come back. Surely she'd change her mind. Coruscant is not a pleasant place to be when you have no way to defend yourself other than your own body when others are using weapons. A few minutes turned into half an hour. Ahsoka was long gone by now. Anakin knew she deep down that she wasn't going to change her mind but he couldn't bring himself to go back inside the temple. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan came outside and put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. Anakin pulled away, however. </p>
<p>"Anakin." </p>
<p>"If you and the council didn't abandon Ahsoka maybe she wouldn't have left." </p>
<p>"Anakin, it wasn't my decision. I was outvoted" Obi-Wan said. </p>
<p>"Regardless, she's gone because of the council!" Anakin said. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan looked down at the ground. He knew Anakin was right. The vote was 10-2 in favour of expelling Ahsoka despite her being off-world when the bombing happened. Anakin brushed past him as he went back into the temple. </p>
<hr/>
<p>After a few hours, Anakin went to the 501st barracks. When he walked in, he looked utterly defeated. This was not something the clones in the 501st often saw. </p>
<p>"General?" Kix asked. </p>
<p>"Where's Rex?" Anakin replied. </p>
<p>"In his office" Kix replied as Anakin walked towards it. He knocked on the door to which Rex promptly opened. </p>
<p>"General Skywalker?" Rex said, surprised to see him. </p>
<p>The two walked into Rex's office. Rex knew something wasn't right about the General. </p>
<p>"Rex?" Anakin said. </p>
<p>"Yes sir?" </p>
<p>"Commander Tano's not coming back" Anakin said. </p>
<p>"What?" Rex asked, shocked.</p>
<p>"Ahsoka. She's" Anakin paused for a moment before managing to get out the rest of his sentence, "She left the order. I don't know how to tell the 501st, I know how much they liked her." </p>
<p>"Don't worry sir. I can tell them for you" Rex said. </p>
<p>"Thank you Rex" Anakin said before leaving. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rex gathered the 501st together after Anakin left. </p>
<p>"Guys, there's going to be some changes around here" Rex started. </p>
<p>"Are you trying to say Fives and I can't recruit people to pull pranks on you and Cody?" Jesse asked. </p>
<p>"That's not what I was going to say but you can't do that either. What I was going to say is that Commander Tano isn't coming back" Rex said. He didn't like the taste of those words in his mouth. </p>
<p>"Why?" Fives asked. </p>
<p>"She left the Jedi order after everything that went down" Rex said, relaying what Anakin told him. </p>
<p>There was no uproar, but every clone's mood was dampened by the news. The older clones like Jesse and Kix took the news especially hard. They had served with Ahsoka for most of the war. </p>
<p>"I still can't believe they ever suspected her" Fives said, breaking the silence between himself, Jesse, Tup and Kix.</p>
<p>"Me neither" Jesse replied. </p>
<p>"I don't know how we're going to move on" Kix said. </p>
<p>"We will somehow but it'll be hard" Tup said, Tup was younger than the rest and not as close to Ahsoka as the other clones around him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Anakin hadn't slept in days. Devoting all his time to fixing the ships in the Jedi hangar that were damaged by the bombing. Obi-Wan approached him. </p>
<p>"Anakin when was the last time you slept?" Obi-Wan asked. </p>
<p>Anakin snappily replied "can't you see I'm busy?!" </p>
<p>"I can see that but you need to get some rest. These ships will get fixed, I promise but you might do a better job if you sleep" Obi-Wan said. </p>
<p>Anakin wheeled himself out from under the ship he was fixing, looked up at Obi-Wan and said, "How would you sleep if I got framed for treason and murder and the council abandoned me? How would you sleep if every clone was sent on a manhunt for me for a crime I didn't commit? How would you sleep if you managed to prove my innocence only for me to leave the Jedi anyways?" </p>
<p>Obi-Wan thought for a moment before saying "Not very well." </p>
<p>"Exactly. Just leave me be." </p>
<p>"Anakin, I know its hard but you need to try and get some rest. You and the 501st are supposed to head to Ringo Vinda in the morning." </p>
<p>"Wait what?" Anakin asked. </p>
<p>"This war has been unrelenting on all of us. I asked the council and the Admiral to reconsider, offering myself and the 212th to go instead but they denied my request. You and Masters Tiplar and Tiplee, the 501st, and Commander Doom and his unit are leaving for Ringo Vinda tomorrow morning." </p>
<p>"Fine, I'll get some sleep but it won't be right now" Anakin said. </p>
<p>"Fair enough, I'll check on you tonight" Obi-Wan said before leaving the hangar. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Sick Day in the Barracks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hardcase somehow catches the flu</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The 501st had returned from yet another perilous mission. After a post-mission trip to 79's, the group were hungover the next morning but the day after, something still wasn't right. </p>
<p>Hardcase had slept more than usual. The only times Hardcase ever sleeps are if he's drunk or hungover. Otherwise, he's an out of control ball of energy. He always said there was a leak in his growth acceleration chamber and that's why he was so hyper. For Hardcase to be sleepier was offputting, especially to long time 501st members who had known Hardcase for a while. </p>
<p>Jesse was in the top bunk across from Hardcase's top bunk when he heard Hardcase wake up. Hardcase immediately sneezed multiple times in a row. Jesse couldn't help but laugh. When Hardcase shot him a look, Jesse shrugged and said "sorry, I couldn't help it." </p>
<p>"Eh, it's fine" Hardcase groaned before turning over and going back to sleep. This was odd. He would need to talk to Kix about this.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jesse climbed down from his bunk and went to the mess hall before going to talk to Kix. When he got there, he noticed Fives, Echo and Rex at a table. Jesse got something to eat and sat with them. </p>
<p>"Mind if I join?" Jesse asked. </p>
<p>"Nah, come on, sit with us" Rex said, gesturing to the empty spot next to him. </p>
<p>"Now that Jesse's here, we can finally finish the story I was telling of what went down at 79's" Fives said with a chuckle. </p>
<p>"You say that as if you remember what happened" Jesse teased. </p>
<p>Fives laughed before saying "I drank a lot but I remember some of what happened." </p>
<p>"Emphasis on some" Jesse teased back. </p>
<p>"Are you going to tell the story or no?" Rex asked with Echo nodding in agreement.  </p>
<p>"Right, so anyways, where was I, oh yes, I was talking about how me, Jesse and Hardcase almost got banned from 79's the other night." </p>
<p>"Yea, we got a little rowdy" Jesse said. </p>
<p>"More than a little! Are you sure you're not the one who doesn't remember what happened?" Fives said.  </p>
<p>"The Coruscant Guard were there and we decided to have a little fun with them" Jesse said. </p>
<p>"We kept swiping their drinks every time they'd go to take a sip. Eventually Thire noticed but let us keep going" Fives said. </p>
<p>"Hardcase had a little too much to drink and when Thorn and Fox arrived and accidentally elbowed Fox in the jaw" Jesse said while laughing. </p>
<p>"Someone convinced Fox to have a drink?!" Rex asked, shocked. </p>
<p>"The one time Rex and I don't go" Echo said. </p>
<p>"Speaking of Hardcase, where is he? He's usually up by now" Fives said as he looked around the mess hall.  </p>
<p>"He's been acting weird all morning, he woke up for a minute before I came here. He had a sneezing fit but then turned over and went back to sleep. I was planning to talk to Kix after this" Jesse said. </p>
<p>"Maybe we should talk to Hardcase and get him to get himself checked out, it's in the reg manuals that if we feel slightly unwell outside of battle to talk to a medic" Echo said. </p>
<p>"Yea but this is Hardcase, do you think he cares about what it says in the reg manuals?" Fives replied. </p>
<p>"You say that as if you do" Rex teased. </p>
<p>"Fair enough but still, someone should talk to him" Fives said. </p>
<p>"How about this, Jesse goes to talk to Kix, he then reports back to us with what Kix says and we go from there" Rex says. </p>
<p>"Sounds good to me, Echo, let's go to the bunks" Fives said, gesturing for Echo to come with him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jesse went to the med bay. If Kix was anywhere, it would be the med bay. Jesse didn't know Kix could handle being in here all the time. Jesse hated the med bay with a burning passion. Sure enough, Kix was there. </p>
<p>"Jesse? What's going on?" Kix asked when he noticed Jesse. </p>
<p>"I have a question. So Hardcase isn't acting right, this morning he sat up, sneezed a bunch of times and went back to sleep. Surely he isn't still hungover" Jesse said. </p>
<p>"Hmmm" Kix said, thinking for a minute before coming up with a response for Jesse, "perhaps he has contracted some type of illness, I know Hardcase went to 79's with you, me and Fives." </p>
<p>"But you know as well I do that Hardcase never gets with anyone" Jesse said. </p>
<p>Kix facepalmed before saying "not those type of illnesses, I'm talking about illnesses like the common cold or the flu. They spread very easily on contaminated surfaces or if you're around someone who has caught it. It's why there's a sign in the bathroom telling you to wash your hands and why this med bay is as sterile as possible" Kix said as he began to clean the surface Jesse's hand was on.  </p>
<p>"Ohhh" Jesse said, as if he had just had a mid-blowing revelation. Do you want me to bring Hardcase here so you can see what's wrong?" Jesse asked. </p>
<p>"Yes, please, if you need help getting him to the med bay just comm me, I have my ways of getting people to the med bay" Kix said with a smile before Jesse left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jesse went to Rex's office to relay what Kix said. </p>
<p>"Kix said he wants us to get Hardcase to the medbay so he can be sure it's just the common cold or the flu. I didn't even know clones could get that" Jesse said. </p>
<p>"We can, we just don't often, bless our immune systems" Rex said before leaving with Jesse to find Fives, Echo and Hardcase. When they got to the bunks, Hardcase was awake again, this time he was coughing. </p>
<p>"Everything okay?" Echo asked. </p>
<p>"I don't feel good" Hardcase said. </p>
<p>"Clearly since you ain't up causing trouble" Fives joked. </p>
<p>"Maybe we should take you to the med bay" Rex said. </p>
<p>"No, I hate the med bay" Hardcase groaned. </p>
<p>"So do I but you need to be in best condition to blast droids right?" Jesse asked. </p>
<p>"Yea but do I have to go to the med bay?" Hardcase asked. </p>
<p>"If you want to get better faster than yes" Jesse replied. </p>
<p>Hardcase slowly climbed down from his bunk, he groaned when he reached the bottom. </p>
<p>"Everything hurts" Hardcase said. Rex put a hand on Hardcase's forehead and said "I'm no medic but I think you also have a fever." </p>
<p>"He needs to go to the med bay" Echo commented as they walked with Hardcase to the med bay. </p>
<p>Kix noticed the group surrounding Hardcase, "wow, I'm impressed you got him to the med bay without needing me" Kix teased. </p>
<p>"We have our ways" Jesse said before Kix took a look at Hardcase. </p>
<p>"You four should stay here, he's definitely come down with something, I don't want it being passed around the whole legion" Kix said as a med droid showed them where to go. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kix began performing a few tests on Hardcase, he took his temperature first. When the thermometer beeped, indicating that it was done taking Hardcase's temperature, Kix looked at the result "that's a fever alright." </p>
<p>Hardcase entered a coughing fit right after Kix took the thermometer out of his mouth. </p>
<p>"I know you're coughing, sneezing and have a fever but what other symptoms do you have?" Kix asked Hardcase. </p>
<p>"I'm tired, my throat hurts" Hardcase said, his voice sounded quite hoarse. "Oh and everything hurts" Hardcase said. </p>
<p>"I think you caught the flu, I'll give you some medication to alleviate your symptoms but other than that, rest. Me and the other clones will bring you food" Kix said. </p>
<p>"Thanks, but you're not keeping me in the med bay?" Hardcase managed to say before coughing again. </p>
<p>"Nah, the flu ain't that bad. You'll feel better in now time" Kix said before going to check on the other four who were directed by the med droid to sit right outside the med bay. </p>
<p>"Hardcase got the flu. I'd watch your symptoms if I were you, if you catch it, come see me. If you don't get sick and can bring Hardcase food at times, it will be helpful" Kix said. </p>
<p>"Of course we will" Rex replied. </p>
<p>"Thanks, can you put Hardcase back to bed?" Kix then asked. </p>
<p>"Sure, we got him out we can put him back in" Jesse joked. </p>
<p>Kix went to get Hardcase and brought him to Rex, Fives, Jesse and Echo who were bringing him back to his bed. </p>
<hr/>
<p>When Hardcase got back to bed, Kix had shown up with a tray of food. </p>
<p>"I was starting to get a little hungry" Hardcase joked before coughing again. </p>
<p>"Good" Kix said as he passed the tray up to Hardcase. </p>
<p>"Normally we don't let you eat in the bunks but you're sick so you got an exemption" Rex whispered, making sure Fives or Jesse didn't hear him. He knew they would use that for one of their schemes. </p>
<p>"Hope you feel better soon, I'm only a comm away" Kix said as he went back to the med bay, leaving Hardcase to try to get over his flu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin and Ahsoka are outside the temple training when it begins to snow?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>School's been kicking my ass and my attention has been more focused on A Ticket Off World but here's a lighthearted winter oneshot! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coruscanti weather was relatively consistent. Usually clear skies with the occasional clouds and the even more occasional rain. However, Anakin and Ahsoka would soon realize that this rain was different.</p>
<p>Anakin decided to take Ahsoka outside for some lightsaber practice. Anakin is showing Ahsoka some movements from form IV to help her block better in battle.  </p>
<p>"Keeping your saber moving is key to deflecting the fire of multiple adversaries. Fluid motion. One into the next, into the next, and so on. I've made some adjustments to the classic Form IV techniques that I think you'll find work well against droids and other ranged attackers. Here, I'll show you" Anakin said as he started to perform the movements he had just mentioned. </p>
<p>He started with the opening stance of form IV and began the movements. </p>
<p>"One." </p>
<p>"Two."  </p>
<p>"Three." </p>
<p>"Four." </p>
<p>"Five." </p>
<p>"Six."  </p>
<p>Ahsoka noticed six distinct movements.</p>
<p>"Again" Anakin said as he started using the force to throw rocks at Ahsoka, intending for her to practice the movements. She has 2 lightsabers as opposed to one but for now, she was to practice this with one lightsaber. The unpredictability of battle could cause Ahsoka to only be able to use one saber.  </p>
<p>"One", first projectile deflected. </p>
<p>"Two", second one deflected. </p>
<p>"Pivot," third one deflected.</p>
<p>"Four." </p>
<p>"Five." </p>
<p>"Six." </p>
<p>Ahsoka managed to deflect them all. </p>
<p>"Try practicing these movements and you'll get the hang of it. You may have to make some adjustments to this for two sabers. Let's try it!" Anakin said as it began to rain.</p>
<p>"Don't let that stop us!" Anakin said as Ahsoka looked to the temple. Anakin used the force to throw a small rock at her to which Ahsoka managed to deflect. </p>
<p>"Not bad" Anakin said as he began to throw some more. Ahsoka effortlessly deflected them. </p>
<p>Suddenly it started to get colder. Ahsoka and Anakin put on their robes as it began to rain. However, when the rain landed on Ahsoka and Anakin's robes it was not water droplets. It was this white stuff that looked almost fluffy?  </p>
<p>"What is this?" Anakin asked.</p>
<p>Ahsoka took one of them off her robes and put it onto her finger. </p>
<p>"It looks like snow". </p>
<p>"On Coruscant?" Anakin asked. </p>
<p>"Weird" Ahsoka replied as she and Anakin made their way inside. </p>
<p>"That's weird alright, it only rains, never snows. I've never seen snow here ever" Anakin said as they walked inside the temple and took off their robes. </p>
<p>"I wouldn't be too mad about it, it'll probably be gone in the morning," Ahsoka said as her and Anakin made their way to the laundry. A few younglings began racing down the hallway and bumped into Anakin and Ahsoka. </p>
<p>"Where are you kids going in such a rush?" Anakin asked. </p>
<p>"To play in the snow!" Katooni said, excitedly. </p>
<p>"The last one out is a battle droid!" Petro said as he and the other younglings raced one another outside. </p>
<p>"Maybe we should get our jackets and join them!" Ahsoka suggested. </p>
<p>"That sounds like fun. Race you outside?" Anakin asked. </p>
<p>"I'll be sure to beat you!" Ahsoka said as she ran to get her jacket.  </p>
<hr/>
<p>Ahsoka made it outside first. She observed the younglings having a snowball fight. They noticed her and she put a finger over her mouth, hoping the younglings wouldn't tell on her to Anakin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Anakin finally got outside Ahsoka ambushed him with the snowball. </p>
<p>"Beat you" Ahsoka said with a big grin, showing that in many ways she is still a child, just like the five younglings who raced one another outside. </p>
<p>Anakin then made one and threw it at Ahsoka. The younglings soon joined in, starting a full-on snowball fight outside the Jedi temple.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Life Day on Mandalore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan shows up to Mandalore with a Life Day surprise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mandalorians don't typically celebrate Life Day. However, they do hold small ceremonies amongst themselves to remember fallen family and friends who died in battle. Satine changed this when she began her rule of Mandalore. While on Coruscant, she learned of the concept of Life Day, often celebrated by Wookies, and decided to bring it back to Mandalore as an official holiday with a Mandalorian spin to it. The holiday wasn't widely celebrated but people appreciated the day off from work.</p>
<p>She generally spent the day in her palace with Korkie. He was the only family she had left that wasn't dead or estranged. For them, this day involved a trip to the Memorial Shrine and a small feast with the main dish being <em>Tiingilar</em>, a casserole made with meat, vegetables, and various spices. This was served with bread and uj cake. However, the Memorial Shrine had been bombed shortly before Life Day this year and thus was left in a broken state. Satine saw this as a reminder to not engage in senseless acts of violence and how violence has horrible effects on the world around yourself and others. </p>
<p>She started the day by giving a speech to her people from atop the balcony of her palace, surrounded by the remnants of her cabinet. </p>
<p>"The first thing I would like to say is happy Life Day! This is a very special day for reflection and a day to spend with family and friends. However, this is not a day of sadness. Rather it is a day to celebrate those who are with us and those who are not. On this day, I would like to remind everyone to cherish the time with family and friends, and keep in your thoughts those who have lost family due to the acts of senseless violence we have seen on this planet this year." </p>
<p>After her speech, Korkie walked up to his aunt. "Good job Aunt Satine!" He said, congratulating her. </p>
<p>"Thank you Korkie. Are you ready to go to the Memorial Shrine?" Satine asked. </p>
<p>"Yes" Korkie replied as he and his aunt walked through the city to the remains of the Memorial Shrine. Although Life Day wasn't widely celebrated on Mandalore, in Sundari, many people were at the shrine. </p>
<p>"So how do we celebrate the lives of our fallen family when they died during the same acts of senseless violence that you condemn?" Korkie asked. </p>
<p>"We reflect on their lives without the violent parts. On who they were as people. For example, your grandfather was intelligent and a loving father. If only you got to meet him" Satine said as the two started to walk back to the palace.</p>
<p>At the palace, food was being prepared for Satine and Korkie, consisting of the usual Life Day dishes for them, <em>Tiingilar</em>, bread, and uj cake. Korkie and Satine sat down to the meal. Neither Korkie nor Satine were great at handling spicy food like <em>Tiingilar</em>. Korkie started to cough as he took the first bite. Satine chuckled slightly as she ate the spicy food much more gracefully, hiding the effect it is having on her. </p>
<p>"I still can't believe that you haven't been able to acquire a spice tolerance after all this time" Satine said. </p>
<p>"I'm trying!" Korkie said. </p>
<p>"I know Korkie" Satine said with a smile. "and that's what makes you, you!" Satine said. </p>
<p>"Heh, I guess" Korkie said. </p>
<p>"C'mon, let's celebrate. To Family!" Satine said as she held up her wine glass. </p>
<p>"To family! Cheers!" Korkie said as he raised his too, clinking the two glasses in mid-air.  </p>
<hr/>
<p>The rest of the day was spent celebrating with each other before Korkie went back to the school of Government and Satine prepared to head to bed when one of her protectors entered the room. </p>
<p>"A Jedi is here to see you." </p>
<p>"A Jedi, this late at night? Well, I'd better see what they want" Satine said as she put on a more presentable outfit than her pajamas.  </p>
<p>Satine headed downstairs, where the Jedi is stood in her throne room. She was shocked to see Obi-Wan awaiting her. </p>
<p>"Master Kenobi! What are you doing in this part of the galaxy?" Satine asked as she sat on her throne. </p>
<p>"Duchess, I'm sorry for coming here this late. I need to speak with you in private" Obi-Wan said. </p>
<p>Satine held out her hand, awaiting Obi-Wan to accept the gesture. Obi-Wan came up to the throne and took her hand as she led them to a private room. </p>
<p>"What was so urgent that you had to come here this late at night?" Satine asked with a hint of a scowl on her face. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry if I woke you, I did not mean to inconvenience you" Obi-Wan politely said before saying, "First, it appears to be Life Day so happy Life Day." </p>
<p>"Thank you" Satine said, still scowling as Obi-Wan still hadn't told her why he visited.  </p>
<p>"I suppose I should tell you why I'm here. I'm hearing reports about a renegade Sith Lord roaming the outer rim and to be prepared in case he decides to come to your world. I've already had a few run-ins with him in the outer rim recently." </p>
<p>"Well I'm glad you survived them to come here to warn me" Satine said. </p>
<p>"I also had another reason for coming today. I didn't expect to arrive so late at night though. I thought I would give you this" Obi-Wan said as he held out a crude attempt at a bracelet. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but he just couldn't help it. If nothing else it would remind Satine of the renegades on the loose should they come to her planet.</p>
<p>"I know it's not as fancy as you're used to but some stolen loot was found on the Sith Lord's ship after he escaped in an escape pod and I thought that you would be someone who would treasure a bracelet like this." </p>
<p>The bracelet was steel but painted in a dark blue, matching the gown Satine often wears. The steel pieces were welded together by a droid, forming a simple bracelet. </p>
<p>Satine suddenly lept into Obi-Wan's arms. He was shocked and enjoyed it for a minute before the Jedi inside him snapped out of it. </p>
<p>"I'm glad you like it. Although I must be going" Obi-Wan said, knowing he had already been there much too long. </p>
<p>"Of course, Master Jedi" Satine said as she walked back into the throne room to warn her protectors of the possible threat and Obi-Wan went back to his ship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Happy Birthday!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ahsoka celebrates her 15th birthday on the battlefield with the 501st</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My birthday is in a few weeks (the 28th to be more specific) so I thought I'd write a birthday-themed oneshot before school starts to take all my time again haha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being 14 was weird for Ahsoka. Most 14-year-old padawans were not on the battlefield, in fact, most Jedi were not on the battlefield but times were changing. In her eyes, the Jedi were still peacekeepers but they were fighting to keep the peace as opposed to sitting through negotiations. However, Ahsoka liked it on the battlefield and preferred it over more diplomatic missions. No doubt, she loved spending time with Padmé but she had to admit that Padmé's job was boring. If she had to pick a place to be, she'd pick the battlefield with her master and the 501st. </p>
<p>However, Ahsoka had never imagined that she'd be spending her birthday fighting droids, or clankers, as Rex called them. Jedi were not supposed to celebrate their birthdays in the traditional civilian way. Jedi rarely had many possessions but her master was not like most Jedi. Nor was her legion like most legions. </p>
<p>The 501st had been working to fend off the separatists in the outer rim, once again. The droids took a toll on the troops they had brought with them but at the end of the day, the 501st wins out. They have the advantage of creative thinking and they used that to outsmart the droids and spare the people more harm at the hands of the droid army. Another successful day in the Grand Army of the Republic. </p>
<p>Before they were extracted from the mission, Anakin pulled Ahsoka aside. </p>
<p>"Master?" Ahsoka asked. </p>
<p>"I know this isn't the ideal place for any teenager but happy birthday Snips!" Anakin said. </p>
<p>Ahsoka had almost forgotten that it was her birthday after being on the battlefield. </p>
<p>"Thanks, Master!" Ahsoka said before Rex shown up with a box. </p>
<p>"Here you go General Skywalker!" Rex said as he handed the box to Anakin. </p>
<p>"Thank you, Rex," Anakin said, dismissing Rex. </p>
<p>"What is this?" Ahsoka asked. </p>
<p>"Open it and find out," Anakin said. </p>
<p>Ahsoka carefully opened the box. It appeared to be a new outfit. </p>
<p>"I thought you deserved a more practical battle outfit," Anakin said as Ahsoka took out the contents of the box and took a look.  </p>
<p>"I love it!" Ahsoka said as she hurried to find a little privacy and change. Privacy was hard to find on the battlefield but Ahsoka was creative in finding it. She crouched behind a bush to change her outfit. The bush was quite small but so was Ahsoka. </p>
<p>Once Ahsoka emerged from behind the bush, the entire 501st were there with their General. There was something onto a tree stump that Ahsoka was unsure of what it actually was, only that it wasn't there before she got changed.  </p>
<p>"I think I could get used to this outfit. Thanks" Ahsoka said before then adding "skyguy" on the end to make the clones smile. It made Rex chuckle the first time they met. </p>
<p>"I know it's not Jedi temple food but I think it gets the message across," Rex said as he directed Ahsoka's attention to the item on the tree stump. It was a group of ration bars built into a pyramid-like shape and Hardcase lit a branch on fire and stuck it into the top bar as the 501st yelled "Happy Birthday Commander Tano!" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd like to believe that Anakin gave Ahsoka her new outfit haha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Plight of a (secret) GAR wife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Padmé tries to take her thoughts off of her Jedi General of a husband while he is in battle</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've watched way too many anidala edits instead of doing my work lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padmé busied herself with senate duties while Anakin was away on the battlefield. Despite the issues she and Anakin have sometimes, especially in terms of some of the dangerous aspects of being a high-profile senator, Padmé's heart ached for her husband when he was away. Her biggest fear was finding out about her husband's death on the holonet. She could picture the headlines already. </p>
<p>
  <em>"Jedi Knight and Republic War Hero Anakin Skywalker Killed in Battle on [insert outer rim planet here]!" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Anakin Skywalker Killed in Battle!" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Battle of [insert planet here] claims Republic War Hero, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker!" </em>
</p>
<p>She knew that Obi-Wan or Ahsoka would try to get to Coruscant quickly enough to tell her first but while the Jedi order works hard, the holonet works harder and faster. She browsed the holonet for a moment in her senate office, scrolling through the various articles about the war. </p>
<p>
  <em>"Separatists pushed back in the Battle of Kamino!" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Pantoran Blockade Ended Peacefully!" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Peace Talks Between the Republic and the Separatists Fail After Bombing of Coruscant's Power Grid!" </em>
</p>
<p>Padmé put down the datapad and got back to work until nightfall where she then brought herself to her apartment. She wasn't sure what she was expecting when she opened the door but her apartment was empty as usual. She should've expected this, Anakin was busy battling over Sullust. She could invite Ahsoka over but she doubted that Ahsoka would want to watch her do Senate paperwork, nor would Anakin appreciate it, not since the last time she tried to teach Ahsoka about politics. Anakin wasn't too keen on Ahsoka using her Jedi privileges to get her to Raxus. Although in Ahsoka's defense, it was her who influenced Ahsoka to do this. </p>
<p>Padmé went into her home office to sit at her desk and read proposed legislation from other senators for the senate session tomorrow. She was highly disappointed in this. Just about all of the legislation is calling for more troops, more bank deregulation, even pressure on neutral worlds like Mandalore to join the fight for the Republic. She decided to get up and make herself a cup of caf. This was going to be a long night of disappointing legislation and devising counter-arguments that will hopefully persuade other senators to join her cause. </p>
<p>As she brewed the caf, she heard someone come into her apartment. The only people who could enter the apartment were anyone she brought in herself or those who knew the door code, especially since the assassination attempt just before the beginning of the Clone Wars. It was simply an extra measure of security in her eyes. Her anxiety levels sharply decreased when she heard the person who entered her apartment speak. </p>
<p>"Honey! I'm back!" </p>
<p>"Ani!" Padmé said excitedly as she immediately went to hug him. Anakin put something down before he returned the embrace and wrapped his arms around her waist. She finally had him in a place where she didn't have to say he was just a friend and where she could be in his arms with no fear about him being expelled from the order, or herself facing scrutiny from the senate.</p>
<p>"I see someone is happy to see me," Anakin said playfully as he pulled away slightly but keeping his arms around her waist.</p>
<p>"Why wouldn't I be?" Padmé said with her hands still on his shoulders. </p>
<p>Anakin smiled and blushed. </p>
<p>"I know it's a little late but I brought some dinner from Dex's," Anakin said as he pointed to the paper bag that Anakin laid onto a ledge. </p>
<p>"I got you a grilled chicken wrap just the way you like it, lettuce, tomato, a little bit of ranch, and cheese, as well your own portion of fries so you won't steal mine," Anakin said.  </p>
<p>"But your fries taste better," Padmé said as she playfully messed up Anakin's hair. </p>
<p>"Of course they do" Anakin replied as he took his cheeseburger out of the bag and they sat down onto the couch to eat. Anakin put his arm around Padmé, and suddenly she felt a lot better about how this night was going, now that she knew her husband hadn't died on the battlefield today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Valentine's Around the Galaxy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Love day on Coruscant infiltrates the thoughts of Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and the 501st</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan knew that attachment was forbidden as per the Jedi code but that didn't stop him from feeling a little sore in the heart on a day where the masses of Coruscant often went about with significant others and loved ones. After seeing Satine again, Obi-Wan longed for her presence again but alas she was on Mandalore, and he, many light years away on Coruscant with the responsibilities of the Clone Wars, being a Jedi master, and his padawans looming over him. Speaking of, he had no idea where one of them, Anakin was. They had a briefing soon and Obi-Wan hadn't seen Anakin all day. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan pressed his comm link, hoping Anakin would answer.</p>
<p>No response.</p>
<p>He pushed over and over, still no response. </p>
<p>"Anakin, seriously?!" Obi-Wan muttered to himself as he tried over and over again to reach his padawan. </p>
<p>After another few tries, Obi-Wan put his comm down and sighed in frustration. Anakin had never been great at answering his comm link. Obi-Wan sat on his Jedi Order issue bed. It wasn't particularly comfortable but that was often the case with the Jedi order. The comfiest spot in the whole temple was his council chair. He took his comm link back out but put it down again before taking a separate one from under his pillow. He pushed the button and soon, a woman answered. </p>
<p>"Obi-Wan? This is a surprise." </p>
<p>"Hello, Satine," Obi-Wan said. </p>
<p>"Is everything alright?" Satine asked. </p>
<p>"Yes, I just wanted to check in with you. Has there been any Death Watch attacks since I left?" </p>
<p>"No, thanks for checking in though," Satine said.</p>
<p>Even in hologram form, she was still as beautiful as ever. </p>
<p>Satine's holographic form tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>"It doesn't take a Jedi to see there is something on your mind," Satine said. </p>
<p>"I was just calling to check in" Obi-Wan bluffed. </p>
<p>"I have a briefing to get to, but I'm relieved to see that you're alright," Obi-Wan said before he ended the call.  </p>
<hr/>
<p>Ahsoka also hadn't seen Anakin recently. She saw him this morning only for him to tell her she had the day off from training. She could barely comprehend the day off from training and not being in the battlefield on the same day but was relieved nonetheless. </p>
<p>She sat in her room, reviewing her Jedi handbook which talked of all the rules in the code as well as lightsaber technique. Ahsoka groaned as she read through the handbook and wrote notes in it like masters before her had. She occasionally saw Anakin's notes. She chuckled at the thought of her master as a padawan but she knew it wasn't that long ago. She chuckled even more when she saw Obi-Wan's notes, she couldn't imagine Master Kenobi as a padawan. She bookmarked her spot and got up for a minute. She couldn't sit on one spot without moving for long unless she was meditating. She looked out the window from her room in the temple and saw other kids her age. As much as Ahsoka likes spending time with her master and the clones, she did crave friends her own age. She had Barriss but she was often with her own master or too busy studying to hang out. Barriss was very dedicated to her studies. She then recalled her time with Lux on Raxus. She was still confused by what she felt towards him. She thought of him quite often, not only was he around her age but she had to admit he was kind of cute.</p>
<p>Ahsoka shook her head. She couldn't allow herself to think like this. It certainly wasn't anything the Jedi would approve of. However, she desperately hoped that she would see him again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Meanwhile, Anakin was at Padmé's. He walked into her apartment where she gleefully pulled her husband into a hug. </p>
<p>"Happy love day princess," Anakin said as he handed her a heart-shaped box of chocolates. </p>
<p>"Oh Ani, these are my favourites," Padmé said as she held the box in her hands. </p>
<p>"I have something for you too," Padmé said as she put down the box onto the coffee table and led him into the kitchen. On the table were a bunch of chocolate-covered strawberries. Padmé wished she could be more open with the gifts she could get for him but she could lose her place in the Senate at a time where citizens of the Republic desperately needed voices like hers. </p>
<p>"Freshly made this morning," Padmé said as she popped one into Anakin's mouth. </p>
<p>"Mmmmmm," Anakin said as ate one of the strawberries. After he swallowed, he leaned down to give her a kiss. Padmé picked up the platter and brought it to the living room before sitting on the couch with her husband, who then put his arm around her. Padmé rested her head on Anakin's shoulders while he ran his fingers through her hair. They started to make out as Anakin's comm link began to go off. Anakin pushed a button to silence it for the moment as he continued. </p>
<p>It kept going off, clearly whoever it was wanted to speak to Anakin now. </p>
<p>Padmé pulled away and said, "you should probably answer that." </p>
<p>"It's been going off for a while hasn't it" Anakin joked as the comm stopped. </p>
<p>Anakin pressed his comm. Obi-Wan quickly answered it. </p>
<p>"Master?" Anakin said. </p>
<p>
  <em>"Where have you been?!" </em>
</p>
<p>"Sorry, I was running an errand," Anakin said, trying to make up an excuse. </p>
<p><em>"That's no excuse for not answering your comm,"</em> Obi-Wan said. </p>
<p>"I'll be back soon," Anakin said. </p>
<p><em>"I hope so, we have a briefing in about an hour," </em>Obi-Wan said before hanging up. </p>
<p>"I guess that means you have to go," Padmé said, her tone told Anakin all he needed to know about how she was feeling. </p>
<p>"Yea, but I should be back later princess, the briefing is only about the current battles. I'll be back before you know it" Anakin said as he kissed her on the forehead. </p>
<p>"I love you," Anakin then said. </p>
<p>"I love you too," Padmé said as Anakin left. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Anakin showed up to the temple with Dex's. He knocked on Ahsoka's door first. </p>
<p>"Snips!" Anakin said. </p>
<p>Ahsoka could smell what Anakin had for her. </p>
<p>"Here you go!" Anakin said as he handed her the bag. "C'mon, let's get this to Obi-Wan" Anakin said as he gestured to another bag. He had two more bags in his one, one of which was his own and the other for Obi-Wan, Ahsoka presumed as the went to Obi-Wan's quarters. </p>
<p>"I wanted to surprise you master," Anakin said, "Dex has some good specials on today" Anakin continued.  </p>
<p>"So that's why you weren't picking up your comm?" Obi-Wan questioned as he took his bag and gestured for Anakin and Ahsoka to sit and eat with him. </p>
<p>"Exactly," Anakin said nonchalantly as he bit into his burger.  </p>
<hr/>
<p>After the briefing, Anakin and Ahsoka decided to pay the 501st a visit and update them on the situation. After all, they had to leave tomorrow for their next mission. </p>
<p>When Anakin and Ahsoka got to the barracks, the clones seemed surprised to see them. Ahsoka overheard Fives and Jesse talking to Echo before they even walked in. </p>
<p>"C'mon it'll be fun!" Jesse said. </p>
<p>"Love day is gonna be crawling with nice chicks," Fives said. </p>
<p>"But you know I hate the club" Echo said as Anakin and Ahsoka walked in. </p>
<p>"I hope none of you get too drunk tonight" Anakin said. </p>
<p>"General?" Rex said as he saw Anakin. </p>
<p>"We got a mission tomorrow. I wasn't told what time we'd be leaving but I think it's safe to assume that it will be in the morning" Anakin said. </p>
<p>"Yes sir!" the clones said. </p>
<p>"Great, see you tomorrow" Anakin said. As he turned to walk away, He heard Jesse say, "Commander, why don't you come with us tonight, it'll be a fun time I promise". </p>
<p>Before Ahsoka could comment, Anakin interjected, "my padawan is not going to no bars, she's not even old enough to be there" before he left with Ahsoka soon joining her master. </p>
<hr/>
<p>After dropping Ahsoka back off to the temple, Anakin headed back to Padmé's. </p>
<p>"I told you I'd come back!" Anakin said as he walked in. </p>
<p>"I never doubted you for a moment" Padmé said as she greeted him with a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I made a tumblr where I'm accepting requests for oneshot ideas. You can follow me at: chibi-beaver :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Confrontation with the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Darth Vader visits the crash site of a lost Venator star destroyer in search of fugitive force user Ahsoka Tano, a priority target of the Galactic Empire</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I finally updated this haha</p>
<p>I know this isn't necessarily clone wars but I wanted to add some substance to the end scene with Darth Vader because angst haha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The surface of the moon was icy and windy. Stormtroopers had investigated the area only to find a lost <em>Venator</em> class star destroyer from the time of the Clone Wars. They all turned to face the man walking towards them. In contrast to their armour that almost blends in with the snow and ice on the moon, his ensemble is a crisp black colour. The sun was trying to peek out of the clouds which gave the man's black helmet an extra shine. He walked the path that the stormtroopers had cleared for him. He soon caught sight of the ship. A testament to his former identity of Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight, master to a padawan, husband, <strike>father</strike>. This identity was no more, now he was Vader, sith apprentice to Darth Sidious, emperor of the Galactic Empire.</p>
<p>He gazed upon the crash site. His purpose for visiting was to find out what happened. As well as to make sure that the treasonous Jedi were dead. That no stragglers were left alive in the empire. Anyone who wasn't accounted for was presumed to be alive. He looked down for a moment and something grey stared back at him. He bent over, despite the bulk and pain that came with the new suit. He picked up the grey item. </p>
<p>A lightsaber. </p>
<p>He investigated the hilt that was in his hands. It looked familiar. That's when it dawned on him. </p>
<p>
  <em>Ahsoka. </em>
</p>
<p>For a moment, Anakin invaded the mind of Vader. Not only had his actions taken the love of his life and his unborn child, but now his apprentice, the first child ever in his care. He ignited the lightsaber.</p>
<p>Blue. The bright yet calming blue fit perfectly with the scenery of the moon. The crisp, icy, mountains with snow falling all around them.  </p>
<p>This was definitely Ahsoka's lightsaber. He thought back to when he saw Ahsoka again after she left the order. He was so excited to see her and to gift her those lightsabers. Now they could never catch up again. He gazed off into the distance as he held her lightsaber. He noticed the clone helmet nearby with her markings. He thought back to how excited Rex and the 501st were to see Ahsoka again. He put his head down for a moment, based on the looks of this scene, Rex was dead too. Rex was the finest trooper Anakin had ever met, tragic that Vader never had the chance to meet him.</p>
<p>Vader soon pushed Anakin out once again. Filling his mind with self-hatred in an attempt to bury the light-aligned Anakin deeper.</p>
<p>
  <em>"What a terrible mentor you were." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You couldn't even keep your own padawan alive." </em>
</p>
<p>He soon put the lightsaber onto the suit's belt to bring back to his master. He turned around and walked away from the crash site to prevent Anakin from invading Vader's mind once again. </p>
<p>A Stormtrooper commander looked at him. </p>
<p>"Lord Vader? Did you find what you were looking for?" The faceless stormtrooper said. Gone were the days of troopers having names, unique faces despite their status as clones, and having an identity to call their own. </p>
<p>"Yes," Vader said before taking a laboured breath. Every breath Vader took was a chore thanks to his lungs being scorched on Mustafar. </p>
<p>Vader got back aboard the ship and was about to contact the emperor when another realization dawned on him. </p>
<p>He only found 1 lightsaber.</p>
<p>Anakin crept in again, hopeful that Ahsoka was still alive somewhere. Vader soon shut down the thought as his master appeared on the hologram in front of him. </p>
<p>Vader fell to his knees in respect of his master.</p>
<p>
  <em>"How goes the mission my apprentice?"  </em>
</p>
<p>"Good. I have made a discovery that you will be quite happy about master," Vader replied as he took the lightsaber out of his cloak. </p>
<p>"I think the apprentice of Anakin Skywalker is dead," Vader said. </p>
<p><em>"Good, very good," </em>Palpatine said, smiling under his hood before having another thought pop into his head.</p>
<p><em>"Are you absolutely certain of this?" </em>Palpatine said. </p>
<p>"I'm sure, there is no way she would have been able to survive on this moon with no way off, and no ability to communicate to anyone friendly to the Jedi. If she did, I would have sensed her presence, master," Vader replied.</p>
<p><em>"Return to Coruscant, my apprentice," </em>Palpatine said before ending the call. </p>
<p>Soon the ship went into hyperspace and Vader stared off in the stars with freedom from the lingering thoughts of Ahsoka and Rex and what happened to them. He defeated the last of Anakin Skywalker and was free of his former identity, as if he could run from Anakin Skywalker forever.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>